Total Drama Pokemon Region
by ranma71016
Summary: After Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Chris brings back all thirty seven contestants in a grand journey with Pokemon and a chance to win Ten Billion Dollars. Inspired by xebla.
1. The Return of the Contestants

**This takes place after Revenge of the Island and All-Stars/Pahkitew Island never happened. Ezekiel isn't Gollum anymore. Dakota isn't a Godzilla mutant anymore. And no one is bald...yet. Here is the list of winners in my version. Owen-Duncan-Heather-Cameron. If any one doesn't like the winners, ignore it. All confirmed couples will be in this and none of them will separate, though there might be a new one once or twice. This story is based on xebla's story: Total Drama Pokemon Adventure. The story was really great and it's a darn shame he stopped making it. So here's Total Drama Pokemon Region.  
**

Chris McLean"Last season on, Total Drama Revenge of the Island. A grand finale was brought out as a battle between bubble boy Cameron and thunder jock Lightning as they brawled it out in the Chrisiseum. Despite Lightning's strength and determination, Cameron showed us that brains can beat brawns and won Total Drama Revenge of the Island. After Cameron won, the - um authorities came and decided to clean the island up for me while I took a 'vacation'. But after six months, I'm back and ready for the biggest season ever in Total Drama History. Watch as the contestants from the original cast and the Revenge cast battle it out and win some moneeey. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA POKEMON REGION!"

Theme song break

Chris McLean and his friend/employee Chef were standing on the Dock of Shame of Camp Wawanakwa, the island being toxin free and devoided of mutants

"Welcome back to a now waste free Wawanakwa and the fifth season of Total Drama. After Total Drama Revenge of the Island, the government-"

"Chris" interrupted Chef "They already know the truth"

"Fine" said Chris with a frown "After the government busted me for mutating the island, I was going to go to prison while they cleaned up the island. But a certain business contacted me on my first day in prison and a few deals were made. That business was the Pokemon Inc Company. Yes, I said Pokemon. They offered me a jail free pass if I did another season involving Pokemon. They were aware of some things about this show, so some rules were made. Here they are"

1. Chris McLean and anyone involved in the Total Drama Series will not abuse the Pokemon.

2. Chris McLean is to restrain himself from being as evil as he was in Season 4 of his show.

3. A representative from the company will be part of your staff and help explain Pokemon to Chris.

"So there you have it" said Chris "Now for those who don't know what Pokemon is, Pokemon are creatures that are based off of animals, plants, and other things. They travel with people as they collect gym badges and take on the Pokemon League. More will be explained once the contestants arrive. And speaking of them, all of them are going to be in this season. All thirty-eight of them"

As he said that, a woman on a jet pack flew down from the sky. She was blond and wore a red dress.

"Mildred?" said Chris.

"It's Blaineley McLean" said Blaineley as she took off the helmet and jet pack she was wearing.

"Right, weren't you supposed to be on the boats with the others?"

"I'll have you know that I only came here to tell you I'm not here to compete, but to take this season's prise money after you shoved me out of your plane in Season 3. I have with me a document that you have to sign" said Blaineley as she pulled out a written document "And you will sign this and hand over that prise money or I'll sue your a-"

A Gyarados then emerged from the water and chomped down on the dock of shame where Blaineley was standing, swallowing Blaineley and swam back down to the bottom. Chris and Chef just stare in shock.

"...You saw I had nothing to do with that right?" said Chris.

"...Yep" said Chef.

"...So-um-make that thirty-seven contestants. Someone wanna take care of that?" three interns came up and started fixing the dock "And here's our first contestant"

A boat came by and dropped off Beth, the runner up for Total Drama Action.

"Hey Chris" said Beth as she walked up to Chris with her bags "...What's with the dock having bite marks?" as she pointed to the interns fixing the dock.

"Don't ask" said Chris "Just stand over there and wait for the others"

"Kay"

"And here's our lovable man, DJ"

DJ arrived and strolled up to Chris "Hey Chris, good to be back. Sorry about the scrubbing man"

"Don't mention it"

"Hey Chris, there won't be any animals for me to hurt is there?"

"Don't worry brother, no 'animals' will be hurt"

"Ah, that's a relief" said DJ as he took his bags and walked over to Beth.

"And now for Total Drama Island's runner up and all time goth, Gwen"

Gwen got off the boat and pulled her bags out "I can't believe I'm doing another season of this show"

"Nice to see you again Gwen" said Chris.

"Yeah, another season of pain and humiliation" said Gwen.

"So your passing up the money then?" said Chris.

"...Ugh fine" said Gwen as she joined Beth and DJ "Hey guys"

"Hi Gwen" said Beth as she waved.

"How's it going girl" said DJ.

"Moving on" said Chris "Our party boy and co-host of Total Drama Aftermath, Geoff"

"Yo Chris" said Geoff as he got up to Chris "Nice to be back man"

"Thanks man"

"Is Bridgette here yet?"

"Nope, but she will"

"Oh okay" said Geoff as he walked away "Hey man"

"Hey brother" said DJ as he and Geoff bumped fists "Great to see you again"

"And now for the beauty without a brain, Lindsay"

"Hi Kyle" said Lindsay.

"It's CHRIS"

"Oh right. EEEEEEEK BETH"

"LINDSAY" said Beth as she ran up and hugged her bfff, Best Female Friend Forever.

"It's so good to see you again" said Lindsay.

"You too" said Beth.

"Um, okay. And here's Heather" said Chris as Heather arrived "Hey Heather"

Heather elbowed Chris in the head.

"Great. Beth, Lindsiot, and weird Goth girl"

"Oh great" said Gwen.

"If you want to know, Alejandro isn't here yet" said Lindsay.

"And why would I care about Alejandro?" said Heather.

"Because you love him" said Beth "Even though you did knee him and took the million"

"...Whatever"

"And here's the delinquent winner of Total Drama Action and World Tour's own fugitive" said Chris "Duncan"

Duncan walked off with his bags "At least I didn't get busted for mutating an entire island" said Duncan as he walked past Chris.

"...Not cool man"

"Hey Duncan" said Gwen.

"Gwen" nodded Duncan. The two would of kissed, but Chris announced the next contestant.

"And here's Tyler, the jock that can't perform squat" said Chris as Tyler parasailed to the island. The boat, however, came to an abrupt stop and Tyler was sent soaring into the water.

"Hehehe" chuckled Chef and Chris.

"Hi Tyler" said Lindsay as she pulled Tyler onto the dock.

"Hey Lindsay, it's good to see you"

"You too Tyler" said Lindsay as she kissed Tyler's forehead.

"And now for the man with mad skills and scrawny arms, Harold" said Chris as Harold got off the boat with his keyboard and bags.

"Hey Harold" said Chris.

"Hey Chris, I'm ready to show off my Mad Skills"

"Hey Harold, you don't happen to play video games do you?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Oh just being nice"

"Your nice?" said Gwen, Duncan, Heather, and Tyler at once.

"Maybe" said Chris "And now for the best guitar player in Total Drama History, Trent"

Trent arrived with his bags and guitar "Hey guys, nice to be back"

"Same here" said Gwen. After the breakup and Gwen becoming a thing with Duncan, she and Trent remained friends.

"Hey Geoff, you'll like this one" said Chris as Geoff smiled "Now for Total Drama's surfer chick and other co-host of the Aftermath, Bridgette"

Bridgette arrived with her surfboard and bags "Hey everyone, great to be back" said Bridgette.

"Same here babe" said Geoff as he ran up and hugged his girlfriend. After the third season, they promised they cut back on the smooching in front of the others in their company.

"And now for the bookworm that hates eels, Noah" said Chris as Noah got off the boat.

"I don't hate-oh. You mean Alejandro"

"Yeah" said Chris.

"Okay then" said Noah as he walked away to the others.

"And now for our own ghetto girl, Leshawna"

"What's up y'all, Leshawna is back and is ready to win" said Leshawna as she got off the boat with her funkalishish bags "hey baby" she said as she hugged the heck out of Harold.

"Ah, it's good to see you Leshawna" said Harold as he squeaked in pain, but a good pain. But still pain.

"Oh great, now Leshawna"

"Oh Heather" said Leshawna as she dropped Harold to the ground (AAH) "Why is it that every time that I compete, your always there?"

"A string of bad luck" said Heather.

"And now for the duo that only competed once, Katie and Sadie" said Chris.

"EEK, Katie, were finally competing after so long" said Sadie.

"I know right" said Katie "EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK"

"Ah, my head" said Duncan as he held his head.

"When Chris said everyone is competing, he really meant everyone" said Gwen to her boyfriend.

"And now for the man that was eliminated first twice and then became a feral monster, Ezekiel" said Chris.

Everyone took a step back because they thought that Ezekiel was still a feral beast, but they all took a big sigh of relief when they saw the home school boy that got off the boat was the Ezekiel before his change, hat and everything. After the island was clean, Ezekiel was found and handed over to several therapists that healed Ezekiel back to normal.

"Hey Ezekiel, how's being normal again after six months of therapy?" asked Chris.

"Great man, I-"

"YOU!"

Ezekiel immediately recognized the voice and jumped into the water, swimming away from Heather as fast as he could"

"Get back HERE!" screamed Heather as she jumped into the water and swam after Zeek.

"HA ha, nice" said Chris "And here's the third place contestant for World Tour, Cody"

"Hey Chris" said Cody as he got off "Is um, **she** here?"

"Not yet"

"Ooh" sighed Cody. He was happy he wasn't being hugged to death, but knew it would happen later.

"And now for the scariest one time contender, Eva" said Chris. Several people took another step back.

"That's right, I'm back. And I am going to WIN!" shouted Eva.

"Oh great" said Bridgette .

"Woo Hoo" shouted a voice in the distance.

"And now for the Season One winner and biggest eater all time, Owen" said Chris as Owen's boat arrived. Owen ran off with his bags and ran off until he was at Chris. He dropped his bags and hugged the hell out of Chris.

"Chris man, good to see you again. WOO HOO"

"Owen, good to see you man but-(cough)-your crushing me" said Chris. Owen released Chris as he breathed for air.

"Sorry man, it just feels so great to be back WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Owen as he ran over to the others, hugging Lindsay and Noah upon seeing them.

"Hey guys, good to see ya"

"Yay Owen" said Lindsay.

"Hi buddy" said Noah dryly.

"Now with the lovable Owen here, we can introduce the CIT who's favorite word is sue, Courtney"

Courtney got off the boat and walked up to Chris "I can't believe you got me doing another season of this stupid show"

"I know. I'm good" said Chris.

"Well just be ready, because when I win, I'm going to use the money to sue your butt off" said Courtney as she walked over to the others, being as far from Gwen and Duncan as possible, not forgetting what happened two seasons ago.

"I bet you will, but here's the prettiest man in Total Drama History, Jus-tin"

Justin got off the boat and already mesmerized the girls (and Owen).

"Hey Chris"

"Justin, going to use your looks to win this season?"

"No Chris, I won't resort to using strategies Alejandro uses"

"But you already did" said Noah, who once called Justin 'The anti-me'.

Justin shot Noah a glare and walked over to the others.

"And now for the crazy girl who was wanted by the RCMP, Izzy"

Out in the distance, a cannon fire was heard and the boat carrying Izzy sunk as a figure shot off the boat fast as it collided with Owen- right in the kiwis. You know who it is.

"Izzy, what the heck? You were suppose to arrive by boat" said a ticked off Chris.

"I know, but I brought a cannon with me that I found on the island last time that had a note that said you were going to use it in a future season. So I took it and brought it with me... Hi Owen"

"Hi Izzy, mind getting off my kiwis?"

"Oh sure" said Izzy as she got off.

"...Ok, now that your all here" said Chris to the original contestants, which included a wet Heather and a beaten Ezekiel "It's time to welcome the two contestants that were introduced last season. Total Drama's biggest stalker-I mean blogger. Sierra"

"CODY!"

"Oh no" said Cody as he hid behind Owen.

Sierra, with all of her hair and fully walking, got off the boat and ran over to Chris.

"Chris, where's-"

"Behind Owen"

"JERK" screamed Cody as he ran away.

"CODY" screamed Sierra as she ran after him.

"Um, yeah. Now for the runner up of Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro"

"Heather, it's your boyfriend" said Beth.

"Shut up" said Heather.

Alejandro, who's hair grew back and his burns healed, walked off the boat and glared at Chris.

"Chris, I wanna say... F*** You for what you did to me. I mean who puts someone in a robot and keeps him locked up in his basement?"

"That's what happened to him?" said Geoff.

"I just thought he drowned" said Duncan.

"I thought he melted" said Katie.

"I thought he was arrested" said Noah.

"_I_ don't care" said Heather.

"Shut up" said Alejandro. He walked over to the group and briefly shared a glance at Heather before turning away.

"Ah, good times. Now that we got the Sierra and Alejandro, we can introduce the Revenge of the Island cast" said Chris "Here's our tough woman, Jo"

Jo got off of her boat and walked up to Chris "Hey Jo, how-" Jo punched Chris in the face, sending him backwards "Darn it, that hurts" said Chris as several of the contestants, who am I kidding, all of the contestants laughed.

"That was for last season McLean" shouted Jo.

"I like this girl" said Heather.

"Me too...wait, she's a girl?" said Lindsay.

Jo just rolled her eyes and joined the others. Chris rubbed his face as he got, glaring at several people who continued to laugh.

"Our next contestant is the farm boy with the fear of sharks, Scott" said Chris as Scott got out of the boat. He looked around nervously.

"No mutant sharks?"

"No mutant sharks man" said Chris.

'Pokemon sharks, yes' thought Chris.

"Whew, okay" said Scott as he joined the others.

"Now for the third place contestant, Zoey" said Chris. Zoey's boat arrived and dropped Zoey off, Zoey walking over to Chris.

"Wow, I can't believe you cleaned up the island" said Zoey.

"I know, it nearly cost me 3,000,000 dollars" said Chris.

"No, I meant I didn't think it was possible"

"Hey, if they could fix Zeek, they could fix this"

"Hey" said Ezekiel.

"Okay then" said Zoey as she joined the others, glaring at Scott for a second.

"Now, to introduce Mike, along with his multiple personalities, Chester, Vito, Svetlana, and Manitoba Smith"

"Wait, who he is?" asked Lindsay.

"You don't have to introduce my personalities you know" said Mike as he got off the boat and walked up to Chris.

"I know, but I did" said Chris.

"Whatever" said Mike as he walked over to the others "Hey Zoey" said Mike.

"Hi Mike" said Zoey.

"Great, the wonder couple is reunited" said Scott.

"Shut up Scott" said Mike and Zoey in unison.

"Here's last season's runner up, White Lightning"

Lightning got off the boat with his bags and walked up to Chris "Chris, you better make sure that I don't lose by sha-chance this time"

"Relax dog, accidents rarely happen on this show, for me. Hehehe"

"Sha-whatever" said Lightning as he walked over to the others and stopped at Jo. "And as for sha-you, Lightning will beat you again this season dude"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm a girl" said Jo.

"Hate to spoil the reunion, but here's our military soldier boy, Brick"

"Alright, now were cooking" said Jo, missing her personal rival.

"Brick McArthur, returning to action" saluted Brick as he got off with his army pack in the other hand.

"At ease soldier" said Chris "Nice to have you back man"

"Thank you sir" said Brick as he joined the others "Jo"

"How's it hanging Sergeant Brick House" said Jo.

"I LOVE that song" said Geoff.

"Now for the silent inventor himself, B"

B got off the boat with his bags and waved to the others.

"How's it going Beverly?" asked Chris.

"..." B frowned.

"Ok, sorry man" said Chris sarcastically.

B gave him the thumbs up symbol before walking to the others.

"Hey man, how's it going?" asked Owen.

B gave Owen the 'I'm cool' hand gesture.

"Oh, okay" said Owen.

"And now for the aura whisperer herself, Dawn" said Chris.

Dawn got off the boat with her little bag, walking over to Chris as she looked around the island.

"I must say, the aura around this island is very, peaceful. Yet also a hint of an unearthly phenomenon. What did you do this time?" said Dawn.

"You'll see" said Chris. Dawn and all the campers grew uneasy from that remark. Dawn just nodded her head and walked over to the others.

"Next is our once mutant monster, Dakota"

Chris was right, Dakota was back to her normal self. Small, blond hair, no added features, perfectly normal. After TDROTI, Dakota's father paid several scientists to return Dakota to normal.

"So Dakota, how's being normal again?" asked Chris.

"Better since you weren't around" said Dakota.

"I wasn't that bad" said Chris.

"You made me an intern, made me bald, and turned me into a mutant. F*** off" said Dakota as she took her bags and went over to the others.

"...Remember the terms. Remember the terms. Remember the terms. Moving on, now up is Miss Tan herself, Anne Maria"

Anne Maria, as usual, was spraying herself as she walked over.

"Anne Maria, how's it going?" asked Chris.

Anne Maria just walked by Chris while giving him the finger. As she walked over to the others, she noticed Ezekiel.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be feral or something?" asked Anne Maria.

"I got treatment eh" said Zeek "Now I'm normal again"

"By Ezekiel standards anyways" said Noah.

"Next is the chatty fibber herself, Staci" said Chris.

"Hi everyone" said Staci, with hair "It's great to be back, did you know-"

"Hold up, no talking until the challenge begins" said Chris.

"But-"

"ZIP IT!"

Staci just nodded and walked over to the others, the Revenge Cast sighing in relief.

"With that out of the way, next is last season's winner, Cameron"

Cameron got off the boat and walked over to Chris.

"Wow, I thought there would be one mutant running around" said Cameron.

"Sorry, no more mutants" said Chris.

"Darn shame" said Jo sarcastically.

"No it's not" said Lightning.

"...You are an idiot" said Courtney.

"Ok then" said Cameron as he walked over, staying close to Zoey and Mike and staying away from Lightning as much as he could.

"And finally, our very own couch potato, Sam" said Chris as he greeted Sam, who was playing a video game in his hands, as usual "Hey Sam"

"Sup Chris, hold on I almost got the crystal" said Sam.

"Sam, let me tell you this, your going to love this season" said Chris.

"Um, okay?' said Sam nervously, knowing that when Chris is happy, it's never good. He just walked over to the others and decided to talk to Dakota before Owen asked a question.

"Wait Chris, where's Blaineley?"

Chris and Chef just stared at each other for a second before they broke out into laughter.

"You don't wanna know" said Chris as he wiped away a tear.

Everyone just stared at each other nervously.

"Okay, now with that out of the way, let's get to our headquarters now" said Chris.

"Headquarters?" asked Gwen "Aren't we staying in the cabins?"

"Afraid not Gwen. Camp Wawanakwa was only the meeting place, you'll see where we set up headquarters" said Chris as he and Chef started walking towards the forest, the thirty-seven contestants following. They kept walking until they reached a vacant part of the forest with several scientist as they working on two machines. Each machine gave off a lazerbeam and when both beams met, a portal with a red and white glow appeared, a silver glow being in the middle.

"OOOOOOHHH" said Izzy "Pretty"

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Scott.

"And why does it look so familiar?" asked Cody.

"After Season Four, we earned enough money to pay several scientists to make this Season's main topic possible" said Chris.

"Oh great" said Heather "After camp challenges, movie acting, world traveling, and mutant animals, what could he think of?"

"This is giving off a very positive feel around it. That's very rare for Chris" said Dawn.

"So what is it?" asked Zoey.

"A portal to where I'll explain TDPR" said Chris.

"Total Drama Potato Rain" asked Owen excitedly, for which Alejandro slapped him.

"No Owen, you'll find out once you go through" said Chris.

"Ladies first" said Scott, causing Zoey, Dawn, and Gwen to stare at him.

"I'll go" said Jo as she ran into the portal.

"Roger that" said Brick as he followed Jo.

"Wait for Izzy" said Izzy as she followed the duo.

"Let's go Noah" said Owen as he picked up Noah and ran towards the portal.

"Owen put me down, I don't wanna-" ranted Noah as Owen ran through.

"I'm not going to be left behind" said Courtney as she ran in.

"Let's go Sadie"

"Alright Katie"

The duo then ran through, Ezekiel running behind them.

"Alright, I'm going to win this-"

He was interrupted as Heather just kicked him in.

"Dream on you Feral freak" said Heather.

"Ah, as fiery as always" said Alejandro.

"Don't get me started Alejandro. You are such a -" said Heather as she walked through the portal, Alejandro following.

"Lets go Dakota" said Sam as he ran in.

"Wait for me Sam" said Dakota as she followed him.

"..." B just walked in.

"Bring it" said Eva as she ran in, knocking over Harold as he was about to enter.

"AH HAHA" shouted Harold in pain as Eva ran on top of him.

"You okay baby?" asked Leshawna as she helped Harold up.

"I'm fine, just my spine" said Harold as he stretched his back.

"Come on baby, we got a season to win" said Leshawna as she pulled Harold and herself into the portal.

"...Mama" mumbled DJ as he ran in.

"Lets go Bridge" said Geoff.

"Right behind you Geoff" said Bridgette as she and her boyfriend ran into the portal.

Scott started walking backwards away from the portal "I'm not going into that thing if it's the last thing I-"

He stopped when he bumped into Chef, who was wearing a Fang-mask.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH" screamed Scott as he ran into the portal.

"Hehehe, come on Zoey. Lets' go" said Mike as he pulled Zoey's hand as he ran towards the portal.

"Yeah, lets do this" said Zoey as she and Mike vanished through the portal.

"Wait for me you guys" said Cameron as he ran after his friends.

"Lets go man" said Trent to Justin.

"Absolutely" said Justin as he and his friend ran through into the portal.

"I better not ruin my tan" said Anne Maria as she walked into the portal.

"You know, my Great Great GREAT-" screamed Staci as Chef Hatchet kicked her in.

"Lightning not gonna be outdone, Sha-Lightning" said Lightning as he charged into the portal.

"Come on Lindsay, we can't let Heather win again" said Beth.

"I'm right behind you BFFF" said Lindsay as she and Beth ran in.

"Come on Cody, we can win together" said Sierra as she carried Cody and through the portal.

"Sierra, please put me-" said Cody as he and Sierra vanished through the portal.

"This will certainly be a mysterious experience" said Dawn as she walked into the portal calmly.

"Woo Hoo" shouted Tyler as he ran in, tripping as he vanished.

"Ugh, I hate Total Drama" said Gwen as she walked in.

"...So, is this just some trap to kill us?" said Duncan as he was the last one left "Because doing it offscreen would work"

"No Duncan" said Chris "If I ever kill you, it will because this show goes under"

"...Okay man" said Duncan as he walked in.

"Well" said Chef "that took forever"

"Don't worry Chef, things will go better when we put them into teams" said Chris "I can't wait to see what happens" said Chris as he and Chef walk through. After they walked through, the beams stopped firing and the portal disappeared.

**That was exhausting. The teams will differ from how xebla did it, since xebla didn't have the ROTI cast. And if your a Blaineley fan, sorry. But I F***ing hate her. And I could go into a rant, but I won't. Maybe she'll show up later in the story, if only to be an ass. Here are the confirmed couples.**

**Gwen/Duncan**

**Lindsay/Tyler**

**Harold/Leshawna**

**Mike/Zoey**

**Heather/Alejandro**

**Owen/Izzy**

**Sam/Dakota**

**Bridgette/Geoff**

**These won't change, though like I said before, I might add my own couples. If your read xebla's story already, don't worry. I plan on going farther than xebla did. The only thing that I have a problem with is the fricken teams. Working progress. Read and Review  
**


	2. Getting the Pokemon

**I've got my teams. You'll love them and if not, sorry again. And unlike xebla's story, I will give Chris and Chef one Pokemon each to spice things up. The rules of the game will also be different from how xebla did it.**

Chris, Chef, and the contestants arrived at where the portal sent them. However there was a problem.

"Ugh, I can't see" said Gwen as she stared into empty space.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. You'll be blind for a minute and a half upon entering the portal" said Chris, who was also blind.

"I hate you Chris" said Heather.

"We all do" said Scott.

"Is my tan ruined?" asked Anne Maria.

"I don't know, I can't see?" said Ezekiel.

"Mama" screamed DJ as he fumbled around.

"AAH, who touched me?" demanded Courtney after someone accidentally grabbed her left breast. She threw a punch to where the hand came from, punching Staci.

"Ow, I wish my great aunt Frieda was here, she invented-"

"No she didn't" screamed the ROTI cast.

Everyone was going around stumbling over everything, except for Dawn, who was in a mediation stance on a rock. She sensed that someone was about to trip behind her, so when he/she did, she asked the obvious "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I think so" said the voice of Cameron. He felt someone help him to his feet "Thank you" His eyes started to make out Dawn's figure.

"Oh, I can see things again" said Cameron as he looked at his hands.

"Yeah" said Cody "I think your right but-"

He stopped when he took in his surroundings. They were all surrounded by miles of a grassy field. A little bit away from the group, several Pidgeys were looking for worms as several Deerling were grazing.

"What the-" started Harold.

"No Way" said Cameron.

"Oh my god, are we in-" said Cody as he nearly squealed in joy

"It is" said Chris.

"What, where are we?" asked Heather.

"Were in Pokemon" said Sam as he turned off his game for once. His face was showing pure glee.

"Pokemon?" said Scott.

"You mean that video game?" asked Leshawna.

"That's right Leshawna" said Chris.

"What's a Pokemon?" asked Lindsey.

"What, how the hell do you guys not know what Pokemon is?" stammered Cody.

"So what is it?" asked Sadie.

"Yeah" said Katie.

"You see-" started Harold "Pokemon is-"

"Whoa Harold" said Chris "-keep your trap shut, cuz I'm explaining how this works"

"Fine" said Harold as he crossed his arms, Leshawna patting his back.

"Okay, Pokemon is a popular series created by the companies Game Freak and Creatures Inc. The first Pokemon game was released in 1996 and has been made into several games for several game consoles. The game even had side games that had nothing to do with the main games. The main goal of Pokemon is for your character to go around the game and capture many of the creatures in the game, the Pokemon. The character also bonds with his Pokemon, battle many other trainers, and go on the journey of a life time"

"Well being on this show is defiantly long enough to be a lifetime" said Duncan.

"Wow Chris, you sound like an anime narrator" said Zoey.

"Thank you, I've been practicing" said Chris.

"Chris, how was this all possible?" asked Trent.

"Well, after Revenge of the Island, the President of the Company called me up and asked if I wanted to merge Total Drama with Pokemon, a once in a life time opportunity. So after a bit a discussing, we now got our show. TOTAL DRAMA POKEMON REGION"

"Oh, so that's what that meant" said Owen.

"So are they safe?" asked DJ.

"Yeah, what the big man said" said Geoff.

"Of course they are" said Chris.

"Prove it" said Alejandro.

"Yeah, you've been known to lie to us before" said Mike.

"Ok fine, I'll prove it" said Chris as he reached into his coat and pulled out a Pokeball "Come on out buddy"

At once, a red glow emerged from the Pokeball and once the glow faded, a parrot like pokemon with a music note like head flew into the air before landing on Chris's shoulder.

"Whoa, a Chatot" said Sam.

"It's so cute" said Sadie.

"See" said Chris as he scratched Chatot's head.

"Why Chatot?" asked Noah.

"Wack-Chris McLean" squawked Chatot.

"Why did I ask" said Noah dryly.

"As you can see, Pokemon are Trainer's companions that have to travel with them and protect them. Me and Chatot make a good team"

"Does Chef have a Pokemon too?" asked Beth.

"Yes he does" said Chris "Wanna show them Chef?"

"Eh, why not" said Chef as he pulled out a Pokeball and released his Pokemon. It was pink and looked like a walking cupcake.

"Slurpuff?" said Harold in confusion.

"Oh, it's so cute" said Lindsey.

"I know" said Beth.

Duncan, Geoff, Trent, Scott, Alejandro, and Lightning, however were laughing.

"Oh man, you have such a girly Pokemon" said Duncan.

"Don't underestimate her" said Chef "She's tough and can make a great pie"

"PIE!" said Owen.

"Sha-please, this cupcake not tough" said Lightning as the guys continued laughing.

"You asked for it, Slurpuff use Fairy Wind" said Chef.

"Slurpuff" squeaked the cupcake pokemon. At once a glittery wind came out of no where and slammed into the six. They were sent backwards and hit the ground hard.

"Wha-what just happened?" asked Trent.

"As Chef was kind enough to demonstrate, Pokemon are capable of performing moves that allow them to fight other Pokemon" said Chris.

"Wow, that's one tough cupcake" said Scott.

"A cute cupcake" said Lindsey.

"Moving on, I bet you all wanna know what this season is all about?" asked Chris.

"Duh" said Gwen.

"Of course" said Courtney.

"Well, that will be revealed at our base of operations" said Chris "Ah, here's our ride"

A bus with pictures of Pikachu and Pichu on the side rode up and opened the door. Everyone got on and talked over what the theme of this season could be as the bus rolled towards base. It was an hour before the bus arrived at a building the size of Mount Everest, a glowing Pokeball logo on the upper middle of the building.

"Whoa" said Gwen.

"Can't believe Chris could afford all of this" said Duncan.

"I know" said Gwen as she wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck. Courtney was watching and was currently gritting her teeth. She was still Very mad at the two of them and thought of nothing but vengeance when around them. Bridgette was watching Courtney and was growing worried.

"Think Courtney will ever forgive them?" asked Bridgette to Geoff.

"Maybe, anything could happen" said Geoff.

"Alright Trainers, off the bus" said Chris.

"Trainers, really Chris?" asked Heather.

"You were campers season 1, your trainers season 5" said Chris.

"Great" said Courtney.

Everyone got out of the bus and walked into the building. The first room was all white with an elevator on the other side. The elevator door opened and showed that there was enough room for everyone to go through in one go. It was a tight squeeze though. When everyone got at the top, the got out of the elevator and saw that they were in a room similar to a Hospital's waiting room, a man standing by the door. He was slightly taller than Chris and wore a lab coat and glasses, blue hair all over his head.

"And you are?" asked Alejandro.

"My name is Tao Saotome. I am the representative of the Pokemon Company that is here to make this easier for you all to understand" said Tao.

"Mr. Saotome was the one that kindly gave me and Chef our Pokemon, and will be helping me explain this season to you" said Chris as he walked over to Tao.

"Wow, a real Pokemon Inc worker" said Cody as he grabbed and shook Tao's hands "It's a real honor to meet you sir"

"Why thank you Cody" said Tao.

"How do you know his names?" asked Mike.

"I'm a huge fan of Total Drama, so that is why I was sent to help Chris" said Tao "So I know all of your names Mike"

"If you know so much about Pokemon, please tell me that their not all like them" said Jo as she pointed to Chris's Chatot and Chef's Slurpuff.

"No, their are many Pokemon that are, by your standards Jo, more intimidating" said Tao.

"Good" said Jo.

"Can you eat them?" asked Izzy.

"N-no Izzy, you can't eat Pokemon. That is not allowed" said Tao.

"Aw" said Izzy.

"Freak" said Heather, earning a glare from Owen and Noah.

"Well I got a question" said Courtney "What will the teams be like this season, since we have nearly forty people"

"The teams will be decided after you all select your Pokemon" said Tao.

"Wait, we get Pokemon?!" asked Cody in excitement.

"Yes, for it wouldn't be a good Pokemon related Season if none of you got Pokemon"

"Oh pinch me I'm dreaming" said Sam. Scott just slapped the back of his head "Ow"

"So how are the challenges set up this Sha-season?" asked Lightning.

"The contestants are to go around where we send them and will attempt to obtain gym badges" said Tao.

"Gym badges?" asked Owen.

"Yes Owen, a Trainer goes around to collects badges from Gym leaders as proof that they beaten authorized trainers. The gym leaders will only get stronger the more you travel. You all need eight badges"

"Awesome" said Tyler.

"So how does the eliminations work this season?" asked Alejandro.

"Oh that's the thing" said Chris "While there is an elimination, their is no elimination"

"...What now?" asked Leshawna.

"All will be explained after you all choose your Pokemon" said Chris.

"So what's the prise this time?" asked Heather sarcastically, thinking that the reward was going to be the same million as usual.

"Well usually we do the same old million dollar, but since we made so much money from Revenge of the Island, the prise for this season will be TEN, BILLION, DOLLARS!"

Everyone stared at Chris in shock for several long minutes before everyone yelled and cheered as loud as they could.

"Best Season Ever" said Duncan.

"Everyone please take a seat" said Tao, Chris pulling out a bag and walking to the door.

"And now, for your Pokemon" said Chris. Cody, Noah, Harold, Sam, and Cameron were shaking in excitement, all five having played Pokemon before. "Who chooses a Pokemon will be decided by me drawing a name from this bag. If I call your name, you will go through that door with Mr. Saotome and select your Pokemon. Be warned, you only get one and you can't abandon it or trade it. Understand? Good"

Chris then dug around the bag and pulled out a random name on a piece of paper "Looks like the winner from ROTI goes first, Cameron"

"Me"

"Sha-what?"

"Good luck Cam" said Mike as Cam got up.

"Choose a good one" said Zoey.

"This way Cameron" said Tao as he and Cameron went through the door. When Cameron looked around the room, he saw that their was a metallic table with eighteen Pokemon sitting on it. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treeko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie. Above each one of them was a device that showed a holographic image of the Pokemon's evolution.

"Wow, the actual starters, all eighteen of them" said Cameron.

"Yes Cameron" said Tao "Now choose the Pokemon you would want as your partner"

"Okay" said Cameron. We walked over to the table and looked at each of them.

"Hmm, Mr. Saotome, I would like to take Chespin as my partner"

"A good choice, but why Chespin?" asked Tao.

"Because I feel that Chespin and me are alike in a few ways" said Cameron as he picked up Chespin "It might start out small and underappreciated, but it will grow into a formidable force" said Cameron.

"Chespin"

"Hmm, well you may be right Cameron. Here is Chespin's Pokeball" said Tao as he handed Cameron a Pokeball. Cameron took it and returned Chespin to it's Pokeball.

"Now that you got your partner, please go through door six please"

Cameron looked further into the room and saw that there were six doors on the opposite side of the room, each door being marked with a number.

"Why six?"

"You'll understand later"

"Ok" said Cameron as he went behind door six. Tao nodded to himself before pressing a button on the wall. In the other room, Chris saw a light on the ceiling turn blue, meaning Cameron chose his Pokemon.

"Okay, lets see who's next" said Chris as he reached his hand into the bag.

"Wait, what Pokemon did bubble boy pick?" asked Heather.

"Afraid I can't tell you that Heather" said Chris.

"Afraid Heather" squawked Chatot.

"I am not" said Heather, forgetting that Chatot was just repeating the words Chris said. Chris himself was moving his hands around the bag until he felt like he chose a good one.

"Okay, next is...DJ"

""Alright" said Duncan.

"Best of luck man" said Geoff as he patted DJ's shoulder.

DJ went behind the door and saw Tao standing with the Pokemon.

"Aw your all so cute" said DJ before he looked at the holograms above them "At least you are now"

"So which will it be DJ?" asked Tao "And take your time"

"Hmm" DJ looked at each one "I wish I could take you all" he said as he placed his hand on the table. At once, the Chikorita ran up and rubbed it's head next to DJ's arm. DJ looked at the grass pokemon and saw it was the cutest one of them all. And he also noticed that Chikorita's evolve forms were the only ones that weren't intimidating.

"Chika"

"Mr. Saotome, I wanna pick Chikorita as my partner" said DJ.

"I think Chikorita picked you also" said Tao as he handed DJ his Pokeball "Now go behind door two please"

"Sure thing man" said DJ as he put his Chikorita in its Pokeball, Tao pressing the button again.

"Okay, next is Tyler" said Chris.

"Yeah" said Tyler as he got up.

"Good luck Tyler" said Lindsay as Tyler went behind the door.

"So Tyler, which will it be?" asked Tao.

"Hmm, AHHAHHAHAHHA"

He screamed because the Totodile jumped off the table and bit his head. He quickly pulled it off. "JEEZ, what was that for?"

"I'm sorry, Totodile usual only does that for me. I think it only does that for people it likes"

"Oh...do you really like me little guy?" asked Tyler.

"Toto" nodded Totodile.

"Okay, Mr. Saotome-"

"Say no more Tyler, here is Totodile's Pokeball" said Tao as he handed Tyler the Pokeball "Please go through door 2" Tao then pressed his button again.

"Ok next is...Alejandro" said Chris.

"What" shouted Heather "You can't be serious?"

"I am" said Chris.

"He is" said Alejandro as he got up.

"Welcome Alejandro" said Tao as Alejandro got in.

"Hola Senor Tao" said Alejandro.

"Please choose your Pokemon"

"Hmm" Alejandro looked at each of the remaining Pokemon and their holographic evolutions. He eyed the Charizard hologram above Charmander and smiled.

"I would like Charmander as my partner" he said as he picked up Charmander "Alright amigo, I need you to help me win this season and get revenge on this girl that stole my million and crushed my heart, will you help me little amigo?"

"Char" Charmander patted Alejandro's shoulder.

"Gracias"

Tao gave Alejandro his Pokeball and told him to go through door 1. After Al left, he pressed the button again and this time he got the first girl, Gwen. Actually he could tell before she got in the room because he could hear Courtney's voice going into a rant into the other room.

"Good day Gwen, like the others before, please choose your Pokemon" said Tao.

"What's with the bigger holographic versions?" asked Gwen.

"Those are what these Pokemon could evolve into. Pokemon are capable of evolving into stronger versions of themselves by battling and bonding with their trainers"

"Oh, so it's like raising a pet. I should be good at this then"

"Something like that, but Pokemon are more then pets. Trainers treat their Pokemon like friends rather the possessions"

"Okay, so I have to pick one of these guys?"

"Indeed"

"Okay" said Gwen as she scanned each of the Pokemon. She stopped at the Fennekin that was staring back at her.

"You know what, I'll take Fennekin"

"Lovely choice, I think she likes you" said Tao as he handed Gwen Fennekin and it's Pokeball.

"You ready to help me win this season?"

"Fen" Fennekin responded by raising its head up high.

"Please go through door six please" said Tao.

"Why six doors?"

"You'll see"

Chris waited in the other room as Courtney fumed. When the light came on, it was time to pick again.

"Okay, and this time, we have...Owen"

"YES" said Owen as he sprung up, knocking down Noah and Beth.

"Sorry guys"

"It's okay" said Beth.

"Just get your Pokemon" said Noah.

Okay" said Owen as he got through the door.

"Owen, what will it be?" asked Tao.

"Hmm, wow. This one kind of has the same build as me" said Owen as he pointed to the image of Emboar "Well hey there little guy" he petted Tepig. Tepig smiled at Owen before it burped out a bit of smoke and fire "And you burp the same way I do. Mr. Saotome, I would like Tepig as my partner"

"Good choice Owen" said Tao as he handed Owen his Pokeball "Go through Door five"

The next one was Trent "Hey man"

"Trent, I don't think I have to explain"

"Okay...I'll take Turtwig"

"That was fast"

"Well, I was listening to some advice Cody gave while I was waiting and told me that grass type are the usual choice because they usually turn into big Pokemon when they evolve"

"Okay, take the Pokeball and go through door four"

"Ok man" said Trent before he went behind dour four.

The next one was Anne Maria "Hey" she said as she sprayed herself

"Anne (cough) Maria, please choose (cough) your Poke-(cough)-mon"

"Kay" she looked at the remaining Pokemon and saw a Treeko standing a bit away from the other Pokemon, like it was better than the rest of them.

"Ooh, you got class girl. Yeah, I'll take the Treeko please"

"A(cough) fine choice" he said as he handed Anne Maria her Pokeball "Go through (cough) room three"

"Okay, oh, and you may wanna look into that coughing problem you have" she said as she left. Tao just looked at her before he shook his head and pressed his button.

"Okay" said Chris "Our next trainer is...Harold"

"Awesome" said Harold as he picked up his bags.

"Don't take long Doris" said Duncan.

"Ignore him and pick good baby" said Leshawna.

"You know I will" said Harold as he went behind the door.

"Harold, I don't think I should explain to you, since your well experienced" said Tao.

"Thank you. Hmm. I see someone already took Charmander, Chikorita, Totodile, Treeko, Turtwig, Tepig, Chespin, and Fennekin"

"You have played this before" said Tao.

"Naturally. Pokemon knowledge is one of my mad skills"

"Oh, so which one will you choose?"

"Hmm, Bulbasaur already starts out as a duel type, Squirtle's shell makes it's defense stronger, Cyndaquil has a strong speed to it, Torchic evolves into a fighting type so it eliminates it's weakness to rock types, Chimchar has a strong attack stat, Piplup's final evolution is also a steel type so it's really effective against ice, rock, and poison types, Snivy knows attract so that could make fighting Pokemon of the opposite genders useful, Oshawott is the strongest swimmer among the water type starters, and Froakie's final evolution is a dark type so it's immune to physic types"

"What about Mudkip?"

"Well Mudkip evolves in Marshtomp, gaining a ground type advantage, eliminating it's main weakness against electric types. Hmm, I made my choice. I choose Mudkip"

"An excellent choice Harold, here is Mudkip's Pokeball" he handed Harold his Pokeball. Harold put Mudkip in the Pokeball.

"Yes, I'm a trainer" said Harold as he lifted his Pokeball into the air "Booyah"

"Good job Harold, now go through door three" said Tao as he pressed the button again.

"Ok, Harold made his choice, next is...Heather" said Chris.

"Finally" said Heather.

"Aw" said Beth.

"Boo" said Lindsay.

"Shut up" said Heather as she went behind the door.

"So this is all that's left?"

"Yes Heather"

"So which Pokemon did Alejandro choose?"

"I'm afraid I can't say"

"Figures"

Heather looked at the remaining Pokemon and begins thinking 'Alejandro would most likely chose a fire type, considering his personality, so i should choose a water type' Heather looked at the remaining water types. Oshawott looked too goofy for Heather, Piplup was sleeping, and Froakie looked too cowardly. Heather looked at Squirtle, not looking away even though Heather wasn't giving off the nicest face.

"Well your not a weakling like the others at least" said Heather "I'll take Squirtle"

"Good choice, please go to door one"

After Heather left, the next one was Staci.

"Wow, what a beautiful room, did you know my great great great grandfather invented holograms?"

"Did he" said Tao dryly "Staci please choose"

"Hmm, I'll take Oshawott"

"Good choice" he gave Staci her Pokeball and told her to go to door five "That was easy"

The next one Lindsay "Aww, you all look so cute" she said as she grabbed several of the Pokemon and hugged them, making the male ones blush from being pushed into her breasts "Can I have them all Towel?"

"It's Tao Lindsay, and I'm afraid you can only choose one"

"Aw, no fair"

She looked at the Pokemon remaining and stared at the Torchic the longest. It was cute and to Lindsay's opinion, had the cutest eyes.

"Aw, your so cute. Tan, can I have this Torchic please?"

"Sure Lindsay, Torchic is a very decent choice for someone like you" he said as he handed her Torchic's Pokeball "Now please go through room three"

"Okay" she said as she ran over to room three. The next one was Noah.

"No need to ask me any questions, I already made my choice" he said after seeing which Pokemon remained "Bulbasaur is the only one here that starts as a duel type, so it already has the advantage over the others"

"You thought a lot about this" said Tao as he handed Noah the Pokeball for Bulbasaur.

"Of course, I'm not going to lose so easily this season" said Noah. Tao told him to go through room one and then pressed his button.

"Okay, next is...Scott" said Chris.

"Alright" said Scott as he got up.

"...I hope whatever Pokemon he gets doesn't die under his care" said Zoey.

"Me too" said Mike.

"So this is all that's left?" said Scott after looking at the remaining five Pokemon.

"Yes"

"Okay...I'll take this one" he pointed to the Cyndaquil "He reminds of my pet rat back at Papi's farm"

"That's very nice Scott, here's Cyndaquil's Pokeball, please go to door five"

Once Scott left, the next one through was Geoff "Ah cool, these little dudes look like they be awesome to have man"

"They are, so please choose o-"

"I'll take this one" said Geoff as he pointed to the Chimchar.

"That was fast, but why Chimchar?"

"Because it's a monkey dude, and I'm all for monkeys"

"Fair enough" said Tao as Chimchar climbed onto Geoff's shoulder "Here's Chimchar's Pokeball, go behind door four"

"Okay dude" said Geoff as he put Chimchar in it's Pokeball and left for door four.

The next one was Bridgette "Hey Mr. Saotome"

"Bridgette, I'm afraid to tell you that we only have three Pokemon left"

"That's cool, as long as the Pokemon I get is nice"

"They are"

Bridgette looked at the remaining Pokemon. Froakie, Snivy, and Piplup.

"Oh, what a cute little penguin" said Bridgette as she picked up Piplup and hugged her.

"I see you made your choice" he said as he gave Bridgette her Pokeball.

"Thank you. By the way, what Pokemon did Geoff choose?"

"I'm afraid I can't say, but you'll find out later, please just go through door four please"

"Kay Mr. Saotome" said Bridgette as she went through the same door as Geoff.

The next one was Justin "Hey"

"Justin, are you ready to choose a Pokemon?"

"About as ready thing I can expect from this season" said Justin as he stared at Snivy. It had a certain beauty to it, so Justin made his choice.

"I'll take Snivy, okay"

"I think Snivy is a good choice for a person like you" said Tao as he gave Justin Snivy's Pokeball "Please go through door five"

"Okay said Justin as he left, Tao pressing his button one more time.

"Ok, there is only one more Pokemon left, so who I pick next has to suck it up and deal with it" said Chris.

"Wait, that's all?!" said Courtney.

"So what do the rest of us Sha-do?" asked Lightning.

"Whoa, hold on trainers. After the first eighteen pokemon are chosen, we get another set"

"Oh, okay" said Zoey.

"So next is...Mike"

"Wow, really? Ok" said Mike.

"Hope you get a good one Mike" said Zoey.

"Now remember, there is only one pokemon in there, so that Pokemon automatically belongs to you" said Chris.

"I'm okay with that" said Mike as he went though the room.

"Okay Mike, as Chris might of already told you, this Froakie belongs to you" said Tao as he held a hand out to Froakie.

"Wow, so Froakie is a water type right?"

"Correct"

"Okay, I'm fine with Froakie" said Mike.

"Good, now take Froakie's Pokeball and go through door six"

"Thank man" said Mike as he went to door six. Once he left, Tao pulled out eighteen Pokeballs and released the eighteen starters for the next eighteen campers.

"Alright, now that we got the first eighteen out of the way, time for our next eighteen" said Chris as he dug around in the bag "And our next trainer is...Sam"

"Yes, hehehe. Time to do this baby" said Sam as he got up.

"Good luck Sam" said Dakota as Sam went behind the room.

"Oh. My. GOD" said Sam as he stared at the Pokemon.

"I see your very excited Sam" said Tao.

"This is a gamer's biggest dream. So I can really choose one?"

"Yes, but only one"

"Okay...maybe...how about...I know. Mr. Saotome, I would like Snivy as my partner"

"Okay Sam"

"You see, I know most people like Charizard or Blaziken, but Snivy has a lot to offer too"

"Very understandable Sam, now here is Snivy's Pokeball" he said as he handed Sam the Pokeball "Now please go through door five"

"Okay Mr. Saotome" said Sam as he went through door five. Tao pressed his button to let Chris know he was ready for the next trainer.

"Okay, next it...Duncan" said Chris.

"Oh come on" said Courtney "Why him?"

"Because I drew him" said Chris.

"And that was two seasons ago" said Duncan.

"Well it's still fresh on my mind" said Courtney as she turned away. Duncan just rolled his eyes and went behind through the door.

"Okay Mr. Pokemon, which one is mine?"

"Whichever one you choose" said Tao.

"Okay" Duncan looked at the Charmander "I'll take-" But stopped mid sentence when he saw that a brawl started out between two of the Pokemon, Chimchar and Cyndaquil. The Cyndaquil has scratch marks on it's face and was trying to bite Chimchar's arm.

"Enough" said Tao as he pulled the two apart "Alright Chimchar I know you started the fight, and you were going to be chosen today too. I'm afraid you'll have to sit the rest of this-"

"WAHAHA" Tao turned and saw that Duncan was laughing "Sorry man, sorry. Alright I made my choice. I'll take the Chimchar"

"I really don't think that is a good idea" said Tao.

"Hey, this guy and me got a lot in common, like that we don't respect authority. Ain't that right?" Duncan asked Chimchar.

"Chim" Chimchar gave Duncan a thumbs up.

"Ugh, fine. Here's Chimchar's Pokeball. Now go to door four please" said Tao.

"Kay man" said Duncan as he left for the door. Tao just shook his head and pressed his button.

The next one was B.

"Good day" said Tao.

"..." B gave him a wave before he looked at each Pokemon. He pointed to Totodile.

"Okay then, take it's Pokeball and go through door two"

"..." B took the Pokeball and left with his Totodile.

After B was Katie "Oh wow, their all so cute"

"Please choose one of the remaining fifteen Pokemon" said Tao.

"Ok, I'll take Chikorita" said Katie, choosing the little grass type for only being cute.

"Okay, here is Chikorita's Pokeball, please go through door two.

"Thank you" said Katie as she left.

After Katie was, to no one's surprise Sadie "Wow, their all so adorable"

"Like the others before you, please choose one of them"

"Okay, I'll take Mudkip" said Sadie, choosing Mudkip for the same reason Katie chose Chikorita.

"Okay, here's her Pokeball, now please go through door three" said Tao.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" said Sadie as she left.

In the other room, Chris saw the light go off so he went back to choosing.

"Okay, after the wonder duo, next is...Courtney"

"About time" said Courtney as she got up. When she got in, she looked around the room.

"So these are the Pokemon?"

"Yes, which will you choose?"

"Hmm, what happened to this one?" she asked as she pointed to Cyndaquil, who still had scratch marks on it's face.

"It and our Chimchar got into a fight sadly"

Courtney looked around and saw that the Chimchar was gone, meaning someone took it. Since Sam, B, Sadie and Katie wouldn't pick such a violent Pokemon, that only left Duncan. Courtney narrowed her eyes at the thought of Duncan with an equally delinquent Pokemon.

"Mr. Saotome, I'll take this Cyndaquil as my Pokemon"

"Okay Courtney"

Courtney lowered her head towards the Cyndaquil "Okay, the Chimchar that attacked you now belongs to the guy that cheated on me, I need you to help me beat that furry, pyro-maniac and his monkey to the ground. Do you understand?"

"Cynda" Cyndaquil nodded while the flames on it's back ignited.

"Good" Tao handed her her Pokeball, so she put Cyndaquil into it "Thank you"

"Anytime, now go behind door two"

"What's with the doors?"

"All will be explained later"

"...Okay" said Courtney as she left, not liking the foreboding feeling in her gut.

"Okay, after waiting for Courtney to go, our next trainer is...Jo"

"Alright, time to pick me a fighter" she said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Just pick a Sha-Pokemon so Lightning can go dude" said Lightning.

"I'm a girl you idiot" said Jo as she went behind the door.

"Jo, which-"

"I take this one" she pointed to the Charmander, seeing the Charizard hologram above it.

"..Okay, this-"

"Yeah yeah" she said as she took the Pokeball and took Charmander "What now?"

"...Go to door one"

"Ok"

After that rude incident, the next one was Eva.

"Eva, take your time" said Tao, remembering how Eva had little patience and a great temper.

"Kay" she didn't look at the Pokemon but at the upper holograms. Her eyes stopped at the Blaziken. She looked down a saw a Torchic.

"Hmm, this one will do"

"Okay, here is Torchic's Pokeball, please go through door three"

She nodded and left, with the next contestant being Dakota.

"Okay, so which Pokemon did Sam get?"

"I can't tell you that" said Tao "Sorry"

"It's okay, but she looks cute" she said as she pointed to the Oshawott "Can I have her?"

"You can, here is Oshawott's Pokeball, then go through room five"

"Thanks" she said as she took her Pokeball and left.

"Okay, Dakota is done" said Chris "Next is...Izzy"

"YAY" said Izzy as she sprung up "Time for Izzy to get a Pokemon"

She went through the door and looked at the Pokemon, only the Chespin didn't freak out.

"Ooh ooh, Saotome, I want the Chessy, Izzy want the Chessy"

"Okay Izzy, put Chespin in her Pokeball and go through door six"

"Okay, Izzy ready to win" she said as she ran through. Tao still had some Goosebumps.

"Okay" said Chris "Next is...Ezekiel"

"Oh yeah, I'm ready to win eh" said Ezekiel as he ran through the door.

"Ezekiel" said Tao "Which Pokemon do you wish to be your partner?"

"Hmm, I'll take the Tepig eh. I'm good with pigs. We had them all over back home eh" said Ezekiel as Tao handed him the Pokeball for Tepig.

"Good, now go through door five" said Tao as Zeek nodded before going to said door.

The next one was Beth "Wow, they look so real"

"They are real" said Tao.

"Oh yeah" said Beth "So which one do I have to choose?"

"Any one of the remaining Pokemon are yours if you want, but just one"

"Okay...can I have that one?" she pointed to the Bulbasaur.

"Sure thing Beth" said Tao as he handed her the Pokeball for Bulbasaur.

"I really want Bulbasaur because it reminds me of the raccoon I befriended on Total Drama Action"

"That's nice Beth, now go through door one please"

"Kay" said Beth as she left.

After Beth, Leshawna was the one that came next "Man, I can't believe how long this is taking"

"Were almost done" said Tao.

"I hope so" said Leshawna "So I just got to pick one of these cuties?"

"That is it"

"Okay, ooh I like that Treeko" she said as she pointed to the Treeko, who had a twig in it's mouth like Ash's from the TV series "That one has sass and Leshawna like sass"

"Treeko" Treeko seemed to agree with Leshawna.

"It really seems this one is right for you. Here is Treeko's Pokeball" said Tao as he handed Leshawna her Pokeball "Now please go through room three please"

"Sure baby" Leshawna then left with her Treeko in it's Pokeball.

"Okay" said Chris "Only six left" he said to Zoey, Dawn, Cody, Lightning, Sierra, and Brick.

"Next is...Sierra"

"EEEK, I'll choose a good one for you Codykins" said Sierra as she hugged the crap out of Cody, who just choked in reply.

"Sierra, some time today" said Chris.

"Okay, sorry Chris" said Sierra as she went through the door.

"So these things are the Pokemon that Codykins love so much" said Sierra.

"Yes, and which one will you choose?"

"I'll take the Piplup. After Cody and Total Drama, I love penguins a lot. There just so cute" said Sierra.

"Here's your Pokeball, please go through door five" said Tao as he pressed his button.

"Okay" said Chris when he saw the blue light "Now our next trainer is...Brick. Go get em tiger"

"Sir yes sir" said Brick as he left for the room.

"SIR" he said upon closing the door and seeing Tao.

"At ease soldier"

"Yes Sir"

"Now Brick, there are only four Pokemon left" said Tao as he pointed to the Fennekin, Froakie, Squirtle, and Turtwig "So you have to choose among these four, mkay?"

"Sir Yes Sir" said Brick. He looked at each of the Pokemon and stopped when he saw the Torterra hologram above Turtwig.

"I'll take this cadet" he said as he pointed at the Turtwig "With him by my side, I won't need any tanks to take down Jo"

"Good choice Brick, just let me get it's Pokeball" said Tao. Brick lowered his head to the Turtwig.

"Listen up soldier. You and me will work our hardest until we are the strongest on our team, understand me soldier?"

"Turtwig" Turtwig moved the leafs around on it's head as a form a salute.

"That's a good soldier" said Brick as he took Turtwig's Pokeball and put Turtwig in it "Now what sir?"

"Go through door four and wait there soldier"

"Yes sir" said Brick as he marched to door four.

"OK" said Chris "Now we have...oh wait, this is my grocery bag, sorry. Okay for real, the next trainer is...Dawn.

"I am ready" said Dawn as she got up.

"Good luck Dawn" said Zoey.

"Thank you Zoey" said Dawn before she went into the room.

"Greetings Mr. Saotome. I sensed that you have raised these Pokemon right, for their auras give off a friendly vibe" said Dawn as she looked at each of the Pokemon.

"Thank you Dawn, now which Pokemon will you choose?"

"Hmm" Dawn looked at each of the remaining Pokemon. Squirtle and Froakie were alright, but the Fennekin seemed to give off an aura of trust and deep friendship to whoever owns it.

"Mr. Saotome, I would like to take Fennekin please"

"Very well Dawn" said Tao as he gave Dawn Fennekin's Pokeball "Remember, this is a partner and a friend, not a pet"

"Do not fear Mr. Saotome. I already treat animals and plants as equals, so you do not need to worry for Fennekin"

"Thak you Dawn, please go through door six please" said Tao as he pointed to the door. Dawn nodded and left for the door.

"Ok" said Chris "After the aura whisperer, we have...Zoey"

"Oh yay" said Zoey as she got up and left for the door.

"Good day Zoey" said Tao.

"Wow, there so cute" said Zoey as she looked at the two left.

"Yes, I'm afraid that your choice is very narrow though"

"It's okay, I'll live and love whatever Pokemon I get" said Zoey. She looked at the the two back and forth for several seconds.

"Ugh, it's so hard to choose"

"May I recommend an alternative?"

"What?"

"Leave it to chance" said Tao as he pulled out a coin "Heads for Squirtle, Tails for Froakie"

"Okay, that's fair" she grabbed the coin and tossed it. It landed and the coin was on tails "Froakie it is then" she then picked up Froakie and hugged it "You and I are going to be good friends Froakie"

"Fro" Froakie returned Zoey's hug.

"It's always good to see trainers and their Pokemon bond. Now please take Froakie's Pokeball and go through door six"

"Okay sir" said Zoey as she left for room six.

"Ok, this is the last time I pull out a name" said Chris "And it is...Cody"

"Sha-what?" said Lightning "Lightning does not come in last"

"Relax dog, just wait here while me and Chef see Cody get his Pokemon, I'll knock when it's your turn" said Chris as he and Chef got up from their seats "Now Cody, this is the last Pokemon. You will take it and like it"

"That's cool, I like all the starters" said Cody as he, Chris, and Chef left the room, leaving Lightning alone.

"Cody" said Tao as Cody, Chris, and Chef came in "The last member of the original cast and a major Pokefan. I regret to tell you that all we have left is Squirtle, so sorry if you were waiting for a different one.

"It's okay, to tell you the truth, I was hoping to get a Squirtle" said Cody as he picked up Squirtle.

"Really?" asked Chris "And why is that?"

"Because Squirtle was the first Pokemon that I got when I got obsessed with Pokemon and is my favorite Pokemon"

"That's really touching Cody" said Tao.

"Squirtle" the Squirtle rubbed it's head into Cody's chest.

"I think Squirtle likes you two" said Tao "Now take Squirtle's Pokeball and go through door one if you could"

"Sure thing Mr. Saotome" said Cody as he put his Pokemon in his Pokeball before leaving the room.

"So that just leaves Lightning" said Chris.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Chef.

"I show you" said Tao as he laid out eighteen Pokeballs on the table "You can let him in now"

Chef knocked on the door and Lightning came in.

"So, wheres the Sha-Pokemon?"

"They are in the Pokeballs" said Tao "Since you are the last trainer, you are going to choose at random"

"Sha-interesting" said Lightning. While the Pokemon were all in their Pokeballs, the Holographic images were still where they were. Lightning decided to try to get a fire type since they looked the most powerful. So he grabbed a random Pokeball and released the Pokemon.

"Torchic" said Chris.

Lightning looked at the little chicken pokemon at his foot and looked at the holographic of Blaziken.

"If this chicken turns into Sha-that, then Lightning can roll with that"

"Good" said Tao "Now return Torchic to it's Pokeball and go to door three"

Lightning returned his Pokemon and went to said door.

"So that's over with" said Chef.

"Now lets get our teams settled" said Chris as he pushed a button. The wall with the doors went down into the floor, revealing the contestants all being in the same room, except that the floor tiles were different colors depending on which door you came from.

"Chris, what the hell?" said Heather.

"What was the point of doors if they lead to the same room?" said Courtney.

"You all see the floor tiles your standing on? They represent the teams you'll be on"

"Teams?" said Scott.

"Correct Scott" said Tao.

"And this is how the teams work, if you have chosen Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur, then you are are on team A. Team one is made up of Heather, Cody, Noah, Alejandro, Jo, and Beth. You six are now Team Kanto" said Chris as Chef tossed a blue flag with a Mewtwo on it to Jo.

"We're on a team together?" said Heather and Alejandro. They looked at each other for three seconds "NOOOOO"

"I'm on a team with Heather?" said Beth "NOOOOO"

"Sheesh, get over yourselves" said Noah.

"Bookworm is right, stop complaining" said Jo.

"Bookworm?" said Noah as he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't argue" said Cody "It might just get worse"

"Moving on, if you chose Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile, then your on team B. Courtney, DJ, B, Scott, Katie, and Tyler, you are all Team Jhoto" said Chris as Chef threw a red flag with a Ho-Ho on it to DJ.

"Oh no, Sadie and me aren't on the same team, again" said Katie.

"Chris, does it have to be like this?" asked Sadie.

"Yes, now shut up or else" said Chris.

"Oh" said the two at once.

"At least I'm not on a team with the Boyfriend Kisser and her savage" said Courtney.

"We can hear you you know" said Duncan.

"She knows, she knows" said Gwen.

"Great" said Scott "The CIT, thing 1, bunny boy, wonder jock, and Beverly. Just great" said Scott as he earned a glare from B.

"Too bad I'm not on a team with Lindsay" said Tyler as DJ patted his shoulder.

"So'k man" said DJ "You still got your Pokemon"

"And I'll still root for you Tyler" said Lindsay.

"Thanks Lindsay" said Tyler.

"Again, moving on. If you chose a Treeko, Torchic, or Mudkip, then you are on team C. Anne Maria, Lindsay, Leshawna, Harold, Sadie, Eva, and Lightning, you are Team Hoenn" said Chris as Chef tossed an emerald flag with a Rayquaza on it to Lightning.

"Great, Lightning not on a Sha-team with Jo or bubble boy"

"At least I got you Lindsay" said Sadie.

"That's right Sada"

"Oh my god" said Anne Maria as she pinched her face.

"I'm glad were on a team together Leshawna" said Harold "I can help you with my Mad skills"

"Thanks baby" said Leshawna.

"Now for our fourth team" said Chris "If you chose Turtwig, Chimchar, or Piplup as your starter, then your team D. Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Brick, Trent, and Sierra, you are now Team Sinnoh" Chef then tossed a silver flag with an Arceus on it to Brick.

"Woo, we're still on the same team" said Geoff as he brought an arm for both Duncan and Bridgette.

"I know, sorry for you Duncan" said Bridgette, knowing that Duncan and Gwen wouldn't be on the same team.

"It's okay" said Duncan, though a bit sadly.

"Thanks Bridgette" said Gwen, ignoring the look Courtney gave them.

"Aww, I'm not on the same team as Codykins" said Sierra.

"Well at least this unit has a bridge of trust on it" said Brick, Trent overhearing him.

"...This is going to be a long season" said Trent.

"Now with four teams confirmed, let's get our fifth team rolling" said Chris "If you chose a Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott, then your team E. Sam, Dakota, Owen, Ezekiel, Staci, and Justin, you are all on Team Unova" said Chris as Chef tossed a white flag with a Kyurem on it to Owen.

"Woo Hoo" said Owen as grabbed Justin and Staci into a hug, choking the life out of them.

"We're on the same team again Sam" said Dakota.

"I know, I'll help you with the journey Dakota" said Sam.

"Whew" said Ezekiel, worried that he would be on a team with Heather.

"And finally, our sixth team" said Chris "If you chose a Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie, then you are on team F. Cameron, Gwen, Dawn, Zoey, Mike, and Izzy, you are Team Kalos" Chef then threw the black flag with Xerneas on it to Mike.

"Alright, we're on the same team" shouted Zoey as she hugged Mike and Cameron.

"Yeah, that's great" said Mike as he returned the hug, Cameron trying to breathe from being crushed.

"Hopefully this team will work better then my last" said Dawn as she threw a look at Scott, who rolled his eyes.

"Glad to be on a team with me again Gwenny?" asked Izzy as she hugged Gwen.

"Oh yeah, thrilled" said Gwen.

"Alright" said Chris "Now that we got teams settled, let me explain the rules"

"Um, could you explain the team names first?" asked Heather.

"Or these Pokemon on the flags" said Courtney.

"Excellent questions" said Chris "You see, each team is named after the region where they are being sent. And the Pokemon on the flags are the rarest Pokemon that you would find in said region"

"Okay" said Duncan "So the rarest thing in this Sinnoh place is a giant metal horse?"

"Yes Duncan" said Chris.

"Okay"

"Well I got a question about the eliminations" said Alejandro.

"Yeah, I still don't get what you said before, how there is yet isn't any eliminations" said Heather.

"Let me explain" said Chris "While you can be eliminated, you can still be in the game and continue to travel with your team and help them out. You just won't get any of the prise money"

All the contestants cheered at that.

"So none of us have to leave" said Beth as she and Lindsay hugged.

"Best Season Ever Again" said Duncan.

"Well this is how the eliminations will work, after everyone in their team collects their third gym badge, the two who got their gym badges last will be the ones that are up for eliminations. Who continues to get the chance for the ten billion is decided by an elimination battle"

"Elimination Battle?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, the two trainers will battle each other with all of their Pokemon until one trainer has no Pokemon left" said Chris.

"So no voting?" asked Scott.

"None" said Chris.

Heather, Alejandro, Scott, and Jo sighed since they weren't likable among the contestants.

"As for immunity, the first three trainers that earn their badges in each team will receive invincibility. I'll explain how the rest of the game works after the third gym" said Chris "Also, you don't have to have your partner Pokemon do all the work. You can catch more Pokemon to fight with you. You can catch as many as you want, but you can only have six with you at a time. If you capture a seventh pokemon, they will be stored here at Headquarters. If you wanna switch a Pokemon you have with one you have at Headquarters, use this device" said Chris as he tossed a device to each Trainer.

The device looked like a Nintendo DS with the back attached to a GameCube, with the top of the cube having a dent that could fit a Pokeball.

"This is the PH controller. Activating the device will put you in contact with either me or Tao Saotome. The screen will allow us to talk, the cube part will be where you wanna put the Pokemon you wanna switch and we'll send you the Pokemon you want to switch it with"

"I love this season" said Sam.

"Also, stay together. You will be disqualified from the competition if you leave your group. So suck up to the fact that you might have to work with people you don't like" said Chris.

"What are we gonna do about our bags?" asked Owen.

"You will put all of your stuff in these" Chris then pulled a sheet off of a pile and revealed thirty seven bags.

"How are we gonna put our stuff into backpacks?" asked Courtney.

"Easy. These bags are special. You can put as many things as you want in the bag and it will never get heavy or clog up space" said Chris.

"I'll try it" said Cameron. He put one of his bags into backpack and the bag shrank into the bag. Everyone gave a sound of amazement until Ezekiel asked the next question.

"Do they stay small?"

"No, when you want to get something out of your bag, it will grow back to it's original size upon leaving the bag. For example" Chris then pulled out a fishing rod from his bag "So no worries. Also, each back has one of those" Chris pointed to the thing that looked like the Total Drama Confessional, except it was made out of Silver metal and had a Pokeball symbol on the top "These are the confessionals for this season, you can pull these out of the bags whenever you want to talk about something or just to use the bathroom"

"Are they heavy?" asked Mike.

"There's a cord attach to the confessional to your bag. If you want to put it back into your bag, just press the button on the side of it. It'll get bigger again by pulling it out. Now I want everyone to make a confessional before we continue"

**Confessional Break**

**Cameron: So I'm doing Pokemon this time. I think I got a good shot at getting far in this season by my own standards. And I at least still have Zoey and Mike to hang out with. Too bad I'm still scared of Izzy.**

**DJ: Alright. A shot at ten billion dollars, what a great chance. I just hope I don't hurt any Pokemon this season. I especially don't wanna hurt my little Chikorita. I wouldn't know what to do if I did that (tears start to fall).**

**Tyler: Ah yeah, this season, I'm going to win it. I may not have Lindsay with me, but I at least have Totodile and DJ. Just wish Courtney wasn't on my team, or at least for her to chill out.**

**Alejandro: I might of lost a million and turned into a robot last time, but this season I'm going to the top and winning. And I'll crush Heather into the ground. That witch. That evil, cheating, beautiful-GAH.**

**Gwen: Okay, so I don't have Duncan with me. I can survive. I wish I had one of my friends on my team, like Leshawna or DJ or Trent, but all I got is Izzy and four people I don't know that well. Oh well, at least I don't have Heather or Courtney.**

**Owen: Woo Hoo, another season. I know I won first season, but maybe I can win another one. And I have Justin on my team. Smoking hot Justin...I-I don't mean it that way. I'm just saying that Justin might smoke through the game is all, yeah. Hehehe.**

**Trent: Wow, another season. I'm glad that I'm competing and that I'm back with all my friends. It's just that I'm on a team with Duncan. It's okay that he and Gwen are a thing, I'm happy for her. It's just that I'm not comfortable being with my ex's boyfriend. But at least I got Geoff and Bridgette to hang with.  
**

**Anne Maria: Well this is my chance to make up for last season. Okay, I admit it was stupid for me to trust that feral boy and to take his diamond. But it looked so real and expensive. But this time, I'm gonna win it.**

**Harold: Alright. A season with Pokemon. I know everything about Pokemon. Once Mudkip and I show off our Mad Skills, will show the team that we can do anything. Since I'm going to the Hoenn Region, I'll know the native Pokemon very well.**

**Heather: Okay, so I'm on the same team as Alejandro. No big deal. With my Squirtle, will crush his Pokemon and win the money. I don't feel bad about what I did last time. So what if his perfect, tanned, body was burnt...GAH.**

**Staci: I know talking about my family and their achievements got me kicked off first last season, so I'm going to try to refrain from talking about them. Did you know that my Great, great, great, great/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/great great grandfather built self control.**

**Lindsay: Oh my god. My Victoria is so cute. Oh that's what I'm naming my Pokemon by the way. I feel bad for Beth since she's with Heather and Jim and Heather's boyfriend, but she'll survive them.**

**Noah: Well I might actually have an advantage this season. Heather and eel Al have never played Pokemon before so I shouldn't worry about them. But Cody knows Pokemon too, so he'll be my only competition knowledge wise.**

**Scott: Well I'm glad there's no voting in the elimination this time since everyone from the old cast hates me. I might not of played the game, but all I need to know is to win this, I've got to have strong Pokemon. So I'll find strong Pokemon in this Jhoto place.**

**Geoff: Man, how lucky am I. I've got my girlfriend Bridgette, my best friend Duncan, and my little buddy Chimchar. And since no one goes home, no one goes home. And if I'm correct, if a person can have six Pokemon at once and there's six of us, that means we can have a party of 42. Woo Hoo (Geoff starts waving around his hat).**

**Bridgette: It feels great to be back. And with no Heather and her alliances, Alejandro and his charms, or Chris and his schemes, I feel like I can go far this season. And I'm with Geoff, so at least I have some one to talk to and things like that.**

**Justin: I know I lost two seasons already, but if people like Owen and Cameron could win, anythings possible. I just wish that the chances of endangering my looks weren't so high.  
**

**Mike: Okay, I know I've never played Pokemon before and we're playing with the original cast my chances are thin, but since I've got Zoey and Cameron it'll be fun. Oh and Froakie too (Mike held up Froakie's Pokeball).**

**Sam: I'm playing a Pokemon related season with an Snivy and I'm on the same team as Dakota. Best Season Ever. Finally my video game skills will come in handy during physical work.**

**Duncan: Okay, on a good note I'm not on the same team as Courtney or Harold so I've got nothing to distract me. Then again, Gwen is on a different team. At least I know most of the people on my team. But hey, at least I've got someone to relate to (Duncan held up Chimchar's Pokeball).**

**B:(B gave the camera a thumbs up)**

**Katie: I can't believe I'm not on the same team as Sadie.**

**Sadie: I can't believe I'm not on the same team as Katie.**

**Courtney: I for one am glad that I'm not on a team with Gwen or Duncan. Since they won't be around, I can focus on the game. The reason I lost Total Drama Action and World Tour was because I was seen as the bad guy. So I'll try not to be that bad this season, I'll get my revenge on Duncan and Gwen when the time comes.**

**Jo: It's too bad I don't have soggy pants or bubble brain this season, but that means I can focus my time on crushing the competition. Heather and Alejandro might be a problem, but I'll just find out what I need to know from the bookworm or the stalked Cody.**

**Eva: Alright, I might of only competed once, but that just means I'm full of surprises this season. So everybody just better watch out and stay out of my way or I'll MAKE SURE THEY GET SOME OF THIS (Eva held up her fist).**

**Dakota: Okay, after being made of fool of and then being turned into a giant monster, I think I'm ready to show everyone that I've change since last season. And not just in my body.**

**Izzy: Izzy is ready to win this season. I've got Gwenny and spider bait on my team so I'm sure I'll go far this season. It sucks I don't have Owen to kiss or Noah to tease, but I've still got Chessy to play with.**

**Ezekiel: Alright y'all, the Zeek man gonna win this season eh. I'm just happy that Heather isn't on my team, she scares me. It's not my fault she lost the million... okay maybe it is, but I was an animal eh.**

**Beth: I'm on the same team as Heather, again. Since she'll be fighting with Alejandro, she'll try to pull me into an alliance. I've been with Heather long enough to know this, sadly.**

**Leshawna: Man, I'm glad this girl is on a team with Harold. If I wasn't there, Eva and that Sha-loser would eat him alive. And since Heather and Alejandro will be too busy trying to either kill or kiss each other in their team, I won't have to worry about them.**

**Sierra: I can't believe Codykins isn't on my team. I've tried having Chris switch me with Noah or Beth but he had his Chatot nearly pecked me to death when I brought it up. Well I'll try to win this season so the two of us can live happily for the rest of our lives.**

**Brick: Alright, I might not of played with these soldiers last season, but hopefully me and my Turtwig can gain the others trust by showing my teamwork and helping them when we're confronted by strong Pokemon.**

**Dawn: I am very glad that Chris wasn't in charge of raising these wonderful creatures. Even in their Pokeballs, I can sense that all of the Pokemon have taken a great fondness to each of their trainers. And it will be wonderful to travel with the others and watch them bond with their partners.  
**

**Zoey: Okay, I know I haven't played Pokemon before, but as long as I have Mike I don't care. And since none of us have to go home, I don't have to worry about any tearful goodbyes this time. Maybe we can also have our first...kiss (Zoey's face was now blushing very hard).  
**

**Cody: You know, I've always wondered what it be like to be the character you play as in the game or the people from the TV show, now I'm living a dream. I'm gonna relive the time I played Pokemon Blue and I'm gonna make Ten Billion dollars while I'm playing. Even if I don't win, I'm still gonna play with my team and have a great adventure.**

**Lightning: I know Lightning lost last season, but this time Lightning will assemble a team and crush the competition, hopefully crushing bubble boy first. He be on a time with creepy girl and four other losers. This be in the bag. Sha-Lightning.**

"Alright, with that taken care of, you might wanna say your goodbyes while Saotome and Chef start up the six portals for the Regions" said Chris.

So as the portals were being prepared, Gwen and Duncan shared a goodbye kiss, the same went for Owen and Izzy along with Lindsay and Tyler. Not just couples, but dear friends made their goodbyes. Sadie and Katie shared a hug as they cried, Dawn and B had a one sided and short goodbye, Brick and Jo had a teasing back to back talk, Sierra hugged Cody until he nearly choked to death, DJ made his goodbyes to Duncan and Geoff, and Owen hugged Noah until Noah told him to let him go.

"Alright" said Chris "The portals are ready. Time to begin this season"

After that, six portals opened up and the six teams went through their respective portals.

"Alright, and now the game can begin. Who will catch what Pokemon? What new couples will be formed? And who will win this time. We'll see how our teams fair next time on TOTAL DRAMA POKEMON REGION!"

**And now the second chapter is over. If you didn't like the teams or who got what Pokemon,sorry, but this is what I decided. There are some things I borrowed from xebla's story, but I'm going to try to stray away from just copying xebla. **

**Here are some things that will happen during the story:**

**-Like I said many times, I will not split up any of the couples but I might make new ones.**

**-Pokemon from other Regions will appear in Regions were they usually aren't like a Starly in Kanto for example.**

**-The TOPI cast might appear, but only as people the Teams meet on their journey.**

**-Everyone is welcome to voice their opinions, but I would like their reviews to be positive and helpful.**

**-There will be times were the antagonists will be nice and times were their there usual selves.**

**-Each chapter will involve around just one team.**

**-Team Kanto's journey will be based off a Fire Red and Leaf Green, Team Jhoto's journey will be based off a Heart Gold and Soul Silver, Team Hoenn's journey will be based off a Pokemon Emerald, Team Sinnoh's journey will be based off of Pokemon Platinum, Team Unova's journey will be based off of Black and White, and Team Kalos' journey will be based off a X and Y.**

**-There is no Mal, sorry if you like him, but I have enough antagonists as it is.**

**-Blaineley will appear again, but she won't compete.**

**-Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma, and Flare will appear.**

**-DJ won't fight until something happens to Chikorita.**

**-I'll write faster if your review more.**

**-Trading is still possible.**

**-The usual Total Drama running gags will be included, like Lindsay forgetting people's names or Trent getting hurt or Mike's personalities**

**Review who you want to win or who catches what Pokemon.  
**


	3. Team Kanto vs Gary

**Team Kanto**

After walking through their portal, Team Kanto looked around and saw that they were in a little town with several houses with several Pidgeys flying in the air.

"Wow" said Heather "Chris really must of made a lot of money to afford all of this"

"So where are we bookworm?" Jo asked Noah.

"...Well, since this is the Kanto Region, we're in Pallet Town" said Noah.

"You know, Chris never said what we had to do once we got here" said Beth.

"Why am I not surprise" said Alejandro.

**Confession break**

**Cody: Wow, I'm in Pallet Town. It feels so cool to be where the first Pokemon are given.**

**Heather: Leave it to Chris to explain nothing.**

"Okay, so what do we do now?" asked Beth.

"Hello"

Team Kanto turned towards the big building and saw an old man in a lab coat walk out.

"You must all be the contestants, I'm-"

"Professor Oak" said Cody as he ran up to Professor Oak and shook his hand "It's a real honor to meet you sir"

"Why thank you" said Oak.

"Wait, how do you know we're from Total Drama?" asked Heather.

"Chris told me that I was to meet six contestants and explain to them how their challenges are performed" said Professor Oak.

"Well that was easy" said Beth.

"Since some of you are new to this, please follow me to my lab so I can explain to you what you'll being doing" Professor Oak then turned around to reenter his lab, Team Kanto following

**Confessional Break**

**Noah: In the game, the player usually meets Professor Oak after they try to leave Pallet Town, but I guess it can't be exactly like the game.**

Team Kanto entered the Professor's lab and saw that it was slightly similar to Tao's room where they got their Pokemon. At the back of the room, a young man with pointy brown hair was tapping his foot.

"Hey Gramps, I've thought about which Pokemon I'll take and I choose Charmander" said Gary as he pointed to the Pokeball on the right of the table.

"Ah excellent choice Gary" said Professor Oak. He turned back to Team Kanto "This is my Grandson Gary, like you six, he'll be starting his journey today as well"

"Yo Gramps, who are these guys?" asked Gary as he picked up his Pokeball.

"These are contestants from a TV show called Total Drama that will be competing in the Kanto Region. Their... I"m sorry, but I don't know all your names yet"

"Okay, well I'm Cody"

"Call me Noah"

"...Heather"

"Alejandro senor"

"I'm Beth, pleased to meet you"

"I'm Jo, remember it well old man"

"I'll make sure to remember all of your names" said Oak.

"So your starting as a Trainer today too?" Beth asked Gary, being polite as always.

"You'd better believe it" said Gary "And one day, I'm going to be the greatest Pokemon Trainer ever"

**Confessional Break**

**Cody: If I remember correctly, which I do, Gary is the main rival in all the Pokemon games involving the Kanto Region and the stadium games. He's also the rival of Ash in the TV series**

"Okay, now that we've got that settled, it's time to face your first challenge" said Oak.

"Already?" said Heather.

"Yes, and for your first challenge, one of you will face Gary in a Pokemon Battle"

"Heh" said Gary as he crossed his arm.

"A battle? Already?" said Alejandro.

"Yes Alejandro, a Pokemon battle would be useful for you all to learn for the future" said Oak.

"So who goes first?" asked Cody.

"Well, I might as well start now" said Jo as she cracked her fingers.

"Hold, I'm taking him on" said Heather as she stepped in front of Jo.

"Oh and are you gonna stop me Short-Shorts?" said Jo as she raised a fist.

"Settle down" said Oak " For this battle, I would like a trainer with a Bulbasaur to challenge Gary"

"A Bulbasaur?" said Alejandro, Jo, and Heather at once.

"Me and Noah have a Bulbasaur" said Beth.

"So, who do I beat Gramps?" asked Gary.

"I'm, I don't think I'm ready yet" said Beth, never doing something like this before.

"I'll go" said Noah as he stepped forward.

"Good Noah, now I want the rest of you to watch" said Oak.

**Confessional Break**

**Noah: Figures, in every Pokemon game, the rival chooses the Pokemon that has a type advantage over the player's. It won't matter in this case because Charmander doesn't know any fire type attacks yet, only Scratch and Growl. My Bulbasaur knows Tackle and Growl. Hopefully by the time his Charmander knows some fire type moves I'll have a Rock or Water Type by then.**

"Okay" said Oak as he got between Gary and Noah "This is a one on one battle between Noah and Gary. The winner shall be decided upon who's Pokemon is left standing. BEGIN"

"Alright, let's go Charmander" said Gary as he threw and Pokeball and released Charmander.

"Time to start the series" said Noah "Go Bulbasaur" Noah threw his Pokeball and released Bulbasaur.

"Bulba"

"Alright Charmander, use scratch" Charmander charged towards Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur dodge it" Bulbasaur jumped in the air over Charmander "Good, now tackle" Bulbasaur pushed itself down on top of Charmander, ramming his head into Charmander's back.

"Ooh, that looked painful" said Cody.

"Shouldn't it be?" asked Jo.

"Well yes, but I think because Charmander was hit from behind in it's blind spot, it should cause a bit more damage than attacking it's front"

"Charmander get up and use Scratch again" Charmander got up and scratched Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, ignore the pain and use growl" Bulbasaur growled at Charmander.

"Nothing happened" said Beth.

"Something did happen" said Cody/

"What?" asked Heather.

"Growl is a move that decreases a Pokemon's attack status, so Charmander should be weaker now"

"I must say, you sure know a lot Cody" said Alejandro.

"Alright Bulbasaur, use tackle" Bulbasaur tackled Charmander again.

"Grrr, Charmander use growl then use scratch" Charmander growled like Bulbasaur did before then scratching Bulbasaur in the face.

"Bulbasaur, can you get up?" Bulbasaur struggled to stand but nodded "Good, now Tackle Charmander while you use growl" Bulbasaur ran towards Charmander as it growled, pounding into Charmander as both of them collided with the wall, creating smoke upon intact.

"Wait, who won?" asked Jo.

"We're about to find out" said Cody. As the smoke cleared, Bulbasaur was on one knee, but Charmander was on the ground, swirls in it's eyes.

"Char"

"Charmander is unable to battle, Noah and Bulbasaur are the winners" said Oak.

"Ah man, I chose the wrong Pokemon" said Gary as he returned his Charmander.

"Woo, good job Noah" said Beth.

"Thanks" said Noah. He picked up his Bulbasaur "Thanks for helping me out little buddy"

"Bulba" Bulbasaur smiled.

"Return" said Noah as Bulbasaur went back into it's Pokeball.

"Great job Noah" said Professor Oak "Since you beat Gary, here is the prise for beating him" Oak then handed Noah $5 Pokedollars.

"Wait, we get money?" said Heather.

"Yes, when you have a Pokemon Battle with other trainers, you earn money for beating them. Normally it's Gary who should be giving you money, but since this is all your first times, I'll pay for it this time" said Oak.

"So we earn money by beating people? If only real life were like that, Brick head would owe me about as much as the prize money" said Jo.

"Now the money here can be used to buy you and your Pokemon food, Pokeballs to capture more Pokemon, and medicine to heal your Pokemon if they get hurt during your Journey" said Oak.

"Well I might I've of lost this time, but I'll win next time" said Gary "Gramps, Noah, Team Kanto, smell ya later" said Gary as he ran out the door.

"Man, that guy is a sore loser" said Heather.

"Yeah, he just ran away" said Beth.

"Well Gary probably wanted to start his journey, so I can understand his determination" said Oak.

"So what do we do now that Gary was beaten?" asked Alejandro.

"Ah yes, Team Kanto, I want you six to travel to Viridian City and pick up a parcel for me" said Oak.

"So we're delivery people now?" said Jo.

"No, what's in that parcel will help us on our journey" said Cody.

"Yes, now to get to Viridian City, go North from my lab and head onto the trail with the tall grass until you get to the next city" said Oak.

"Okay, thank you Professor" said Beth as she walked to the door. The rest of Team Kanto said their goodbyes as well.

"Okay, so we just go that way?" said Heather as she pointed to the only path out of Pallet Town.

"That's it" said Cody.

"Alright, let's get this parcel already" said Jo.

As they were about to leave, Professor Oak ran out of his lab.

"Professor, what's up?" asked Cody.

"Sorry, but I got a call from my friend in the Jhoto Region and I got to go" said Oak.

"Oh, ok" said Cody.

"If you see Team Jhoto, tell them I said hi" said Beth.

"If I see them. And I'll hopefully be back before you return. Alright Pidgeot, let's go" said Oak as he threw a Pokeball in the air, releasing a Pidgeot. Pidgeot flew down and took Oak off the ground and flew away.

"...Ok, ignoring the giant bird carrying the Professor away, I think we should go now" said Heather. And so Team Kanto left for Viridian City.

**Confessional Break**

**Heather: Okay, I now know what I should do. Since Beth would most likely join up with Alejandro and Jo will just go solo, I'll try to pull Cody and Noah into an alliance. I know both of knew hate Alejandro more than they hate me and they know a lot about Pokemon. So this season is in the bag.  
**

**Alejandro: I was watching the battle between Noah and Gary and learned a few things. I at least know what moves my fiery amigo can do now. And I learned what growl can do too. Now all I got to do is catch some strong Pokemon for me to use.**

**Beth: Wow, watching a Pokemon battle was fun. I'm glad that Noah won.**

"So where are the Pokemon?" asked Beth as Team Kanto walked through the forest.

As if on cue, a Pidgey flew from a tree and attack Heather.

"AAH, get away you stupid bird" said Heather as she shielded her face. Alejandro, acting on instinct, ran up and swatted the Pidgey away. Cody reacted before the Pidgey could continue the attack.

"Squirtle, we need you" said Cody as he threw Squirtle's Pokeball.

"Squirtle"

"Squirtle, use tackle on Pidgey" Squirtle jumped up into the air and tackled Pidgey. Pidgey landed on the ground with swirl's in it's eyes.

"Wow, that was easy" said Cody.

"Nice one Cody" said Beth.

"Um, thank you Alejandro" said Heather as she tried to avoid eye contact with Alejandro.

"No problem" said Alejandro smugly, knowing how much Heather hated anything to do with him.

"Why that stupid bird attacked us?" asked Jo.

"Some Pokemon will attack you for no reason" said Cody "If they confront you, you can either fight them and make your Pokemon stronger by beating them, capture them to make them part of your team, or just run away"

"Can we just continue please?" said Heather as she continued down the path.

**Confessional Break**

**Jo: Cody brought up something important. Catching Pokemon. I'm taking a guess that my Charmander won't become it's big version for awhile, so I got to raise a team until that happens. I just wonder what Pokemon you can catch in this Kanto place.**

**Noah: I don't know what was more fun to watch? Heather being pecked by a Pidgey or the fact that it was Alejandro that saved her? Life is good.**

"Hey guys" said Beth "There's a man over there. Maybe we can ask for if were near Viridian City"

Beth pointed to a man in a blue uniform carrying a bag. Team Kanto approached the man.

"Excuse me Senor, but how far are we from Viridian City?" asked Alejandro.

"Not far, just a quarter of a mile away" said the man.

"Thank you" said Beth.

"You're all new trainers aren't ya. Tell you what, I'll give you all each one of these" he reached into his bag and gave each member of Team Kanto a spray with a Pokeball symbol on the side.

"What is it?" asked Heather.

"That's a potion" said Noah.

"When your Pokemon is hurt, you use the Potion to heal it" said Cody.

"A useful item then" said Alejandro.

"If you want to buy some more potions, visit the Poke Mart" said the Poke Mart employee as he walked away.

"Poke Mart?" said Beth.

"The Poke Mart is where you can buy items we'll need for traveling around Kanto" said Noah.

Team Kanto continued walking until they walked out of the tall grass and onto the pavement of Viridian City.

"Alright, we're here" said Jo "So where do we get the Professor's parcel?"

"We'll find it at the Poke Mart, it's the building with the blue roof" said Cody.

As Team Kanto walked through Viridian City looking for the Poke Mart, Beth noticed a building with a red roof "So what's this place?"

"Oh, that's the Pokemon Center" said Cody "You can go there to heal your Pokemon or spend the night if it's late. And best of all, it's free"

"This season keeps getting better and better" said Jo.

"Ah, there's the Poke Mart" said Heather as she pointed to the blue roof building "Let's go"

Team Kanto walked into the Poke Mart and walked up to the counter where a man wearing the same uniform as the guy with the potions samples.

"Ah, are you kids here to collect Professor Oak's parcel?"

"We are" said Jo as she took the Parcel from the man's hand "So what is it?"

"No idea, but if the Professor wants it, it must be important" said the employee as he turned around to attend to other business.

"Okay, we got the package, can we go now?" asked Heather.

"I guess" said Cody.

Team Kanto took the same route back to Pallet Town, thankfully avoiding running into any Pokemon. All of Team Kanto arrived back in Pallet Town and walked back to the Professor's lab.

"Wait, what if he's not back from Jhoto?" asked Beth.

"Then we wait inside, I'm tired" said Noah.

"Weakling" said Jo.

When Team Kanto walked in, they saw that Professor Oak was reading a book before he noticed Team Kanto's return.

"Aah, team Kanto. I've been waiting for you" said Professor Oak as he put his book down and got up.

"So what's so important about these anyways?" asked Heather as she handed Oak the parcel. Professor Oak would of explained, but Gary just ran into the room.

"Hey Gramps, why'd you call me?" asked Gary.

"Oh great, him again" said Heather.

"As I was about to explain, this parcel contains for you seven to use. The state of the art Pokedex" said Professor Oak as he pulled out and gave each member of Team Kanto and Gary a Pokedex.

"What's this for?" asked Alejandro.

"This allows you to look up the Pokemon you encounter" said Professor Oak.

"So all we have to do is look up a Pokemon and we'll know everything about it?" asked Jo.

"Not exactly. Yes you can look up any Pokemon you encounter, but you'll only get the full information after capturing a Pokemon. For example Jo, if you looked up Charmander, the Pokedex will tell you everything about Charmander, including the moves and behavior. But you won't know anything about Pokemon you don't have"

"He's right" said Heather, who was looking into the Pokedex while the Professor was talking. While Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pidgey, and Pidgeot were all in there, only Squirtle had full information. The other Pokemon only had ? around them.

"Oh, and Team Kanto, I was told to give you this" said Professor Oak as he handed each member of Team Kanto a wristwatch with a screen on it.

"This is new" said Cody.

"What is it?" asked Beth.

"This is the PokeWatch. This will allow Chris to contact you if he needs to tell you something"

"Great" said Jo sarcastically.

"Wait a minute, I thought we could already talk to Chris with our PH Controllers?" asked Heather.

"Well according to Chris, the PH Controllers can only be used to switch Pokemon and that only you can use them, so Chris will use these if he needs to talk to you" said Oak.

"And here I thought I could get away from Chris" said Alejandro.

"Well thanks Gramps" said Gary "I think I'll head out for Pewter City and win my first Gym Badge. Smell you later Team Kanto" Gary then ran out the door.

"Wow" said Beth.

"I think I might have someone else to hate this season" said Heather.

"Well, since I don't have anything else for you all to do, I suggest you all head to Pewter City and collect as many Pokemon as you can" said Professor Oak.

"Will do Professor" said Cody.

"We're doing well so far" said Beth.

"I suggest a toast, to Team Kanto" said Alejandro as he lifted his Pokeball with his Charmander in it in the air.

"To Team Kanto" cheered the entire Team as they raised their partner Pokemon's Pokeball in the air.

**And that is the first chapter for Team Kanto. I was glad I was able to get each member a chance to use the confessional. Now I have to think of what Pokemon to give these guys.**

**I also want to give a shout out and a thanks to SecretAgent12 for being the first one to write a review. And I also want to thank xebla for having the time to look over my story and like/approve of it.**

**Another thing I forgot to mention is that unlike the games, the Pokemon won't forget moves. They will all be able to perform more than four moves this time. I also want ideas about how I can poke fun at Heather and Alejandro like with the Pidgey scene. Also if your a Beth or Jo fan, sorry I didn't give them much to do, everyone else did something. Cody explaining how Pokemon works, Noah having a Battle with Gary, and Heather and Alejandro having their love/hate moments.**

**Keep reviewing**


	4. To Mr Pokemon's House

**Team Johto**

Team Johto arrived in the Johto Region after walking in their portal. They were in a town with several houses that had a little body of water to the east of the town. Above the town, several Hoppips were being carried around by the wind.

"Wow" said Katie "This place feels so nice"

"And those Pokemon are so cute" said DJ as he pointed towards the Hoppips.

"Guys, I know you all want to enjoy the scenery, but Chris sent us here without telling us what to do" said Courtney.

"Oh snap she's right. What do we do?" asked Tyler.

"Why don't we go around and ask where we are at least" said DJ.

"..." B gave him the thumbs up.

"Good idea" said Courtney.

"Why don't we start at that big house over there" said Scott, pointing to the house North from where they were.

"Fine" said Courtney. Team Johto walked over to the house, DJ knocking on the door. A young man in a lab coat and glasses answered and looked at each member of Team Jhoto.

"OH, you must be the contestants" said the man, who was Professor Elm.

"Wow, on the first try too" said Scott as he elbowed Tyler.

"Please come in" said Elm as he walked back in, Team Johto following. Before he entered, DJ suddenly looked to the left side of the building and saw a red haired teen staring into the window. DJ just shook his head as he tried not too hard to think about it. So he just walked in after the rest of his team.

"Now before I explain what you kids should do, do any of you know anything about my research?" The contestants shook their head "Chris did say that only five of the contestants would know, so it shouldn't be a surprise. Can I please have your names before I continue?"

"Courtney" said Courtney as she waved.

"I'm Katie"

"Call me DJ man"

"Sup, I'm Tyler"

"Just call me Scott, oh and that's B" said Scott as he pointed a finger at B, who waved at Professor Elm.

"Well now that I know your names, I'll tell you all about my research. Back before the Pokeball was invented, trainers walked around with their Pokemon" said Elm "It was believed back then that walking around with Pokemon make the Pokemon bond with their trainers and grow stronger"

Scott raised an eyebrow.

**Confessional Break**

**Scott: So you can make Pokemon stronger by walking with them hmm? I guess that would be true. Since there's no voting or immunity idols, I'll have to rely on raising my Pokemon. DJ and Katie won't be much of a competition, but I'm not sure about Tyler and Beverly. And Courtney is defiantly a threat. Good thing her Pokemon is the same as mine (Scott raised up Cyndaquil's Pokeball), because that means I'll know what type of moves it can perform (Scott starting juggling the Pokeball in one hand, but he tossed it too high and it landed on his head) AHH.**

"So your saying that if we let our Pokemon walk with us, they'll get stronger?" asked Courtney.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" said Elm "That's also why I'm trying to figure out. If that's a way for Pokemon to grow strong, then this could change Pokemon growth for the better"

"Well I don't know if it will make it strong, but I would like Chikorita to come out and walk with me" said DJ as he raised Chikorita's Pokeball and released it.

"Chika"

"Aw, I wanna try it too" said Katie as she too released her Chikorita. The second Chikorita saw DJ's and quickly ran over to greet it.

"That's what I'm talking about" said Tyler as he released Totodile from it's Pokeball.

"Toto" Totodile danced around for a few seconds before it jumped onto Tyler and bit his head.

"AAAHH, AHHHHHH" screamed Tyler as he ran around in pain, DJ and Katie following so they could try to remove Totodile from Tyler's head. B looked nervously at his Pokeball before releasing his Totodile. It danced around, but made no attempts to bite his head.

"Well if everyone else is doing it, come out Cyndaquil" said Courtney as her Cyndaquil came out.

"Quil" Cyndaquil rubbed itself against Courtney's legs.

"I guess I should join the fun" said Scott as he released his Cyndaquil. It looked around the room before it saw Scott. It ran up to him and pawed at his legs.

"What? What is it?"

"I think Cyndaquil wants to ride on your shoulder" said Courtney, who was holding her own Cyndaquil as she petted her head.

"OH, um okay" said Scott as he picked up his Cyndaquil and placed it on his shoulder.

**Confessional Break**

**Courtney:(Her Cyndaquil is on her lap) I know that last season that Scott boy was a complete jerk. I mean I threw matches too, but it was only so I could vote off Gwen. But maybe he just isn't used to friends. I mean, he seems so awkward with his Cyndaquil.**

**DJ:(Chikorita was on his shoulder) I really don't care if my Chikorita gets stronger. All that matters is that me and her become good friends, right Chikorita?**

**Chikorita: Chika.**

"I'm glad your all so fond of your Pokemon" said Professor Elm to Team Johto, which included Tyler as he rubbed his head with one hand as Totodile was held in the other "If anything happens to your Pokemon, just use this machine here" he pointed to the machine with six slots where you put your Pokeballs "Several seconds under there and your Pokemon are all healed" Suddenly his computer starts beeping. Professor Elm tips his head as he walked over to his computer "Hello?...Oh hello Mr. Pokemon. What can I do for you?...Really?...Sorry I'm busy, but I know some people that can get it for you...Okay, I'll send them" Elm turned back to the contestants.

"That was my friend Mr. Pokemon. He finds odd and unique items and has me look at them. This time he found a Pokemon egg"

"What's that?" asked Katie.

"A Pokemon Egg usually contain Pokemon that will one day hatch. Mr. Pokemon said that he found a special Pokemon Egg and would like me to look at it"

"And you want us to get it" said Scott, putting the pieces from the phone call together.

"Yes, Mr. Pokemon lives North of Cherrygrove City. And Cherrygrove City is west from here"

"By the way, where is here?" asked Courtney.

"Oh, this is New Bark Town" said Professor Elm.

"So go west, then north, collect egg, then come back. Easy enough" said Scott.

"We'll bring that egg back safely Professor" said DJ as the rest of Team Johto made their way to the door. Before they could go out, a scientist ran up to them.

"Excuse me, but the Professor forgot to mention that you should all take these" he gave each contestant a spray "These are potions, you spray them on your Pokemon so that way if they get hurt during your travels, you can heal them"

Wow, instant medicine, thanks G" said DJ as he walked out the door, Team Johto and their Pokemons following.

As Team Johto walked out the door, a Marill ran over and collided into B, falling backwards.

"What the?" said Courtney.

"Oh, so cute" said Katie.

"Wait, Marill" Team Johto turned and saw a girl running towards them "Sorry, my Marill just ran away on me"

"It's okay" said Katie as she picked up Marill and handed it to her.

"Thank you, I'm Lyra"

"Katie"

"Are you guys the contestants that that woman was talking about?" asked Lyra.

"What woman?" asked Courtney.

"A woman was asking if any people from some show called Total Drama were around. When she asked me, she said that she was going to Cherrygrove city"

"Well we'll probably see her on our way there" said Courtney "Thank you Lyra"

"No problem" she then ran off with her Marill. Before Team Johto could continue, Professor Elm ran out of his lab.

"WAIT" Professor Elm ran over to them "I forgot, I was suppose to give you all these" he handed each of them a little handheld device "These are Pokegears, the Pokegear is an item that acts as a map, phone, or radio. You'll all need these if your going to travel"

"Do the other teams have these?" asked Scott.

"No, the other teams have their devices that they will use in place of the Pokegear. I put mine and Chris's number in it already"

"Great" said Scott sarcastically.

"Best of luck on your journey" said Professor Elm as he headed back to his lab.

"Okay, lets go guys" said Courtney as she and the rest of the team left New Bark Town.

**Confessional Break**

**Katie: I can't believe how cute that Marill Pokemon was. I totally wish I had one. It's like this place is just bursting with cuties. I wish Sadie was here to see them all.**

**Courtney: Why do I get the feeling that woman that's looking for us is Blaineley?**

**Scott: (Holding a potion in his hands) I wonder how this works? (He then accidentally sprayed himself in the face) AW!**

Team Johto walked along the tall grass as they made their way to Cherrygrove City.

"So what kind of Pokemon do you think live here?" asked DJ as he held his Chikorita close to him.

"Well, maybe some like that Marill thing" said Tyler.

"Or some that'll try to hurt us" said Scott.

"What do you think?" Katie asked B. B just shrugged.

Suddenly Team Johto stopped walking as they heard something farther away.

"What was that?" asked DJ.

"That sounded like animal noises" said Katie.

"So Pokemon" said Tyler.

"Well I'm gonna try to catch one" said Courtney as she ran towards the noise.

"Courtney wait up" said Katie as the rest of Team Johto ran after her. When Team Johto arrived on the scene they found a Spinarak backed up against a tree as three Rattatas were closing in on it.

"That poor spider, we've got to do something" said DJ.

"I'm on it" said Courtney as she and her Cyndaquil ran over to the four Pokemon "Hey you stupid rats, pick on spiders that can defend themselves"

"RATTATA" The lead Rattata turned towards Courtney, the other two doing the same.

"Oh, you wanna do it the hard way? Fine. Cyndaquil tackle the leader down" Cyndaquil ran over to the leader Rattata and tackled it. It got back up and attacked Cyndaquil using what looked like a faster version of tackle "Cyndaquil dodge it" Cyndaquil leapt to the side, barely dodging the quick attack "Okay, now tackle it again" Cyndaquil tackled Rattata again, Rattata being thrown against a tree "YES" Courtney looked at the other two Rattata closing in on Cyndaquil "Oh"

"Hey rat faces" Courtney and the Rattatas turned and saw Scott and his Cyndaquil running towards them before stopping a few feet away from them, Katie, Tyler, B, and their Pokemon close behind "You better run back before you have a four on three battle, and your leader is already beaten"

The two Rattata looked at Scott, then themselves, then they ran over to their leader and pulled it away deeper into the forest.

"Whew, glad they left" said Katie.

"Thanks Scott" said Courtney.

"Whatever" said Scott.

"Glad you won Courtney" said Tyler.

"Yep, that'll teach em for facing me" said Courtney "...Hey, where's DJ?"

DJ and his Chikorita were walking over to the Spinarak "Are you okay little guy?" The Spinarak backed away as the facial expression on it's back frowned in fear "No, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you"

"Chika"

"Look, are you hurt? Oh what am I saying, of course your hurt. Here" DJ put down his backpack and pulled out the potion "Here, this should make you feel better" DJ sprayed the Spinarak, who reacted in pain "Oh sorry, I didn't know it hurt. But are you okay?" the Spinarak looked at DJ for a few second before the face on it's back smiled "Oh that's good"

"DJ, what are you doing?" asked Courtney as she and the rest of Team Johto walked over.

"I just wanted to make sure the little spider was okay" said DJ as he turned back to the Spinarak. But Spinarak crawled away as soon as DJ turned around "Oh"

"It's okay DJ, you healed it. That's what you wanted" said Tyler as he patted DJ's shoulder.

"But you did waste your potion though" said Courtney.

"Yeah, but it was my choice" said DJ.

"Hey DJ, I just realized that you didn't hurt the little guy. Your not curse anymore" said Katie.

"H-hey, your right. I didn't hurt the little guy. I'm cured" said DJ as he picked up his Chikorita. The rest of Team Johto cheered (though B clapped).

"Woo" said Scott dryly as he spun his finger in the air in a circle.

**Confessional Break**

**Scott: Darn shame, I was kind of hoping that DJ was still cursed or whatever. You know, like if we ran into some giant Pokemon or something. Guess you can't have everything go your way.  
**

**Katie: I'm really feel happy for DJ. It was so unfair for him during World Tour. He loves animals.**

"Alright, I think we should continue for Mr. Pokemon's house guys" said Courtney as she walked away towards they city again, the rest of Team Johto following.

"So, I wonder what those Pokemon were called" said Katie as she and the rest of the team continued their way out of the forest.

"The rats or the spider?" asked Scott.

"Both" said Katie.

"Well I don't know" said Courtney "Leave it to Chris not to explain everything"

"Hey guys, I think we're almost out of the forest" said Tyler as he pointed to the path as the soft ground shifted to a concrete road that was part of Cherrygrove. When Team Johto stepped out of the forest. Cherrygrove City was made up of several houses with a Pokemon Center and a Poke Mart.

"So what now?" asked Scott.

"We have to find the path that goes North from here" said Courtney.

"About time you got here"

The team turned and saw Chef and his Slurpuff walking towards them.

"Chef, your the woman?" said Scott. Chef just smacked him into the ground.

"No shark bait. I'm here to explain a bit about the game to you ungrateful brats" said Chef.

"Slurpuff"

"About time" said Courtney.

"Okay, follow me" Chef and Team Johto started walking around the city, stopping at the red roofed building "This right here is the Pokemon Center. You'll find one of these in every town and city. This place is basically the Pokemon version of a hospital and a bed and breakfast. And just in case you all wanted to know, it's all free.

"Cool" said Scott.

"Hear that Chikorita, you'll know what to do if you get hurt" said DJ to Chikorita.

"Chika"

"All right, enough sappy talk" said Chef as he moved over to the building with a blue roof "Now this is your Poke Mart. This is where you buy food, potions, and medicine for your Pokemon. But unlike the Pokemon Center, this place costs money"

"Aw man" said Tyler.

"SHUT UP" said Chef "Now move your butts" Chef started walking to another part of Cherrygrove.

"Is it just me, or is Chef running faster than usual?" said Scott.

"It's not you" said Courtney.

"Alright" said Chef as he stopped at a path "This path will lead to Mr. Pokemon's house. This way will also lead to your first gym, but you don't go that far yet" Chef continued walking until he was at the sea "Now this is simply just the sea. Chris wanted me to tell you that some Pokemon can only be found in the water. Now that about raps up my tour, any questions"

"Yeah, how can you run so fast?" asked Courtney.

"Because I'm wearing these" said Chef as he held up his shoe "These be the running shoes that allow people to run fast, and there still warm too"

"Eww" said Courtney and Katie.

"That reminds me" said Chef as he pulled out six shoe boxes "Chris told me to give you snot nose punks these" he tossed one to each of team Johto.

"Do we have to, they don't look fashionable" said Katie.

"I'll try them" said Courtney as she took off her shoes and put on the Running Shoes "Hmm, not bad"

"Yeah, she's right" said Scott as he put on his pair "There actually cozy"

Pretty soon, everyone put on their Running Shoes, Katie after not wanting to be left out.

"Alright now, I don't want to hang around here anymore" said Chef "I got to get back to headquarters, lets go Slurpuff"

"Slurpuff"

Chef and Slurpuff walked away towards the path to New Bark Town.

"So now that we got some shoes, let's go shopping" said Katie.

"Katie, we have to get the Pokemon Egg first and return" said Courtney.

"Yeah, and I want to get that over with so I can make my Pokemon stronger" said Scott.

"Fine" said Katie as she crossed her arms.

After that, Team Johto took the path that Chef showed them and walked along the path. As they were walking, Scott noticed something laying against the grass.

'Maybe an immunity idol' thought Scott. Scott ran over to it and picked it up. But it wasn't a Chris headed statue, but a Pokeball-like cube.

"Hey, this isn't an immunity idol" said Scott as the team walked over to him.

"Hey Scott, what's that?" asked DJ.

"Oh, just some kind of box" said Scott as he tossed the box to B. B looked at the box and opened it. Inside the box was a potion.

"A potion?" said Courtney.

"I wonder who lost it?" asked DJ.

"Well, it's ours now" said Tyler.

"Put it in the bag, we'll use it if we need it" said Courtney.

After B put the potion in DJ's bag, Team Johto continued down to Mr. Pokemon's house. They stopped once they saw a house with many strange fruit in the trees near it.

"Think this is it" said Courtney as she knocked on the door. A man came out and looked at each of them.

"May I help you young lady?"

"Yes, we we're wondering if you we're Mr. Pokemon" said Courtney.

"Oh no, he lives further down the path. Are you Professor Elm's assistants?"

"Kind of" said Katie.

"Well, your all beginners at being trainers. I can see it in your faces. So, I give you all these" the man then pulled out six boxes and handed one to each member of Team Johto.

"What's this?" asked Scott.

"These are Apricorn Boxes"

"Apricorn?" asked Tyler.

"Yes, Apricorn are things that are used to make special Pokeballs" said the man.

"How special?" asked Scott.

"Well, one type of Apricorn can be used to make a Heavy Ball, which could be useful for catching extremely heavy Pokemon, like Snorlax and Onix. You can find Apricorn in the trees as you travel. I'll let you all pick as much as you want from my trees. See you later" the man then went inside his house.

"So what now?" asked Tyler.

"Well, he said we could pick as much as we want" said Courtney. She and the others went over to the trees and picked the Apricorn off the trees. Courtney picked five, DJ got three, Katie got two, Tyler got four, Scott took five as well, and B took only one, being content to let the others get theirs first.

"Alright, now let's find Mr. Poke-" Courtney was interrupted as something flew by and knocked itself into Courtney "AH"

Whatever hit Courtney was fast and so whenever it flew by and rammed itself into someone or their Pokemon, it could fly back into the trees without being seen.

"AH-Whatever-AH-you are-AH-you are so-AH-DEAD!" said Courtney as she kept getting hit.

"Alright, enough is enough" said Tyler as he picked up a long thick piece of a broken tree branch and swung it around like a club. He tried to hit it, but kept missing. It was only after his twelfth swung that he actually hit it. It landed on the path that led towards Mr. Pokemon's house. It was a Pokemon that looked like a red hawk, and it had a grin that sent shivers up Team Johto's spines.

**The first chapter for Team Johto is done. This took longer than the other ones, but people uploaded stories longer than mine.**

**I hope everyone liked the Spinarak and Rattatas involvement. And everyone will have to wait before they see what that attacked Team Johto is, though they can guess. Also try to guess who the woman that's looking for Team Johto is.**

**Review**


	5. Save Birch, Find May

**Team Hoenn**

Team Hoenn arrived in a town after walking through the portal to the Hoenn Region. There were several houses with trees surrounding the area.

"Shalightning" said Lighting "We'd be in one freaky season"

"So Harold baby" said Leshawna "We're we be?"

"Well, since I'm taking a guess that this will be like the game, I would have to say that this is Littleroot Town"

"Littleroot? Isn't that some kind of candy?" asked Lindsay.

"No moron" said Anne Maria.

"Awh" said Lindsay.

"It's okay Lindsay" said Sadie.

"Alright, enough talking" said Eva "What do we do now dork?"

"Well-"

"AAAAAAAHH"

"There's our answer" said Harold. He ran towards the path that led out of Littleroot town, Team Hoenn following him.

**Confessional Break**

**Leshawna: Not even five minutes and someone's already screaming.**

**Harold: I'm still freaking out about this. Pokemon is one of the most beloved games in all of video game history. I'm really glad I'm on a team with Leshawna and not Duncan or Alejandro. Thank god there starters are fire types. Duncan chose a Chimchar so it will evolve into a fighting type, so I should try to get a flying type, like a Taillow or a Wingull. And Alejandro chose a Charmander, a fan favorite, so I should aim to get rock types since it's last evolution Charizard is a flying type too, so I'll aim to get a Geodude or a Rhyhorn. Yup, I'm going far this season.**

Team Hoenn kept on running until they stumbled upon a man in a lab coat climbing up a tree as several Zigzagoons tried to climb up after him.

"That poor man is being attacked by little raccoons" shouted Lindsay.

"It's Professor Birch" said Harold.

"Hello" shouted Professor Birch from the tree "Are you the Contestants from Total Drama?"

"Afraid so" shouted Anne Maria.

"Well I would love to explain the rules to you, but I'm currently up a tree clinging for life"

"We've got to save him" said Sadie.

"I'm on it" said Eva as she advanced towards the Zigzagoons.

"Wait Eva" shouted Harold as he jumped in front of Eva "If you personally attack any Pokemon, you'll be disqualified from the game"

"Fine" shouted Eva as she crossed her arms.

"Harold, which of our Pokemon works best against these things?" asked Leshawna.

"Any of them would work, Zigzagoon is a normal type, meaning it's attacks won't have any special effects on our Pokemon"

"Good to know" said Leshawna as she pressed the button on her Pokeball, which expanded the ball "Alright, go Treecko baby" Leshawna threw her Pokeball as Treeko popped out.

"Treeko Tree" Treeko placed it's twig in it's mouth.

"Alright Treeko, pound the Zigzagoon in the middle" said Leshawna. Treecko jumped over to the leader Zigzagoon and pounded it's tail into it's back. The blow knocked out the Zigzagoon as the other two noticed the leader Zigzagoon down. The one on the right jumped towards Treecko "Dodge it" Treeko jumped over Zigzagoon "Good, now pound it again" Treeko ran over to Zigzagoon and slammed it's tail into Zigzagoon's face and slamming it into a tree, knocking it out as well. The last Zigzagoon growled and jumped at Treeko, tackling it in the stomach "Shake it off baby, then Pound it again" Treeko got up and once again pounded it's tail on top of the Zigzagoon's head, slamming it to the ground, knocking out the last Zigzagoon.

"Nice job Leshawna" shouted Anne Maria.

"Awh, Leshawna" said Harold daydream like.

**Confessional break**

**Harold: Leshawna has once again stolen my beating heart, my heart filled with a desire for money, wicked skills, Pokemon, and girly-bits...What, don't judge me.**

**Lightning: Normal types eh. Lightning wants some Shalightning Pokemon...That means Lightning wants some electric types.**

"Oh thank you" said Professor Birch as he climbed down. "I must say, not many people use their first Pokemon battle on three at once, nicely done"

"Thanks Professor baby" said Leshawna.

"Okay, I ain't no Poke mom genius or something, but why didn't you use any of those Poke critters yourself if your a Poke Professor?" asked Anne Maria.

"Well I was so busy researching a new involvement in Pokemon activity that I forgot to bring any Pokemon" said Birch.

"What activity?" asked Sadie.

"Well in the past, Pokemon usually only attack trainers alone, but lately Pokemon have been attacking people ranging from groups of two to five. This has been first mentioned by authorities in the Unova region, and more was revealed by trainers in the Kalos Region. Professor Sycamore has dubbed this as Swarm"

"Swarm?" said Lindsay.

**Confessional Break**

**Harold: Swarm was introduced in Pokemon X and Y with five Pokemon attacking at once. There usually weak but being attack five times at once is hard to deal with. I guess some of the rules apply in this Region since Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire going to be release soon. Wait, does that mean there going to make a remake of Diamond and Pearl after they make a seventh generation?! Oh that be awesome. Wait. Platinum was already an update of Diamond and Pearl, so they might not make another one. But Pokemon remakes are popular. AH, POKE-MANIA!**

**Sadie: Pokemon attacking together is so like how me and Katie work. Well, I guess that wouldn't be true since we only competed one season, but off screen we work well together.**

"So how about we continue this discussion in my lab" said Birch as he walked towards the path Team Hoenn took, Team Hoenn following. They walked until they were back in Littleroot and inside his lab.

"So, Chris told me that you're all competing for a lot of money" said Birch.

"Yeah, ten jillion dollars" said Lindsay.

"Ten Billion Dollars" said Anne Maria.

"Right that" said Lindsay.

"Well I should explain a few things" said Birch. "First off, I would like to know your names"

"Well I'm Lindsay"

"Sup, I'm Leshawna"

"I'm Sadie"

"Call me Anne Maria"

"Lightning!"

"...Eva"

"Harold, official President of the Pokemon Fan-club of Canada!"

"Okay then" said Birch "I'm pretty sure Chris explained about most of the rules already, so I guess I should just give you your challenge"

"A challenge? Already?" asked Lindsay.

"Yes, I want you all to find my daughter May. She's currently researching Pokemon for me. What I need you seven to do is go find her and teach her want it means to be a Pokemon Trainer"

"Okay Professor" said Harold.

"Oh, and Chris told me to tell any of the contestants that knew about Pokemon before competing that they can't reveal information to the other contestants until said information is needed. So Harold, you can only reveal information about Pokemon when it's needed"

"I understand Professor" said Harold

**Confessional Break**

**Lightning: Man, Lightning wanted to use Nerd boy as a way to win. But Lightning will just have to play the game himself.**

**Lindsay: Oh my gosh. I just realized that Harold knows Pokemon. I mean, who could've guessed?**

**Anne Maria: I swear, Lindsay is starting to annoy me. She's stupider than Lightning. This girl can live with not being on a team with Vito, and no Zoey is a bonus. But that blond just doesn't understand anything.**

**Chris: Still here.**

"Okay, so find May, teach her about Pokemon, and then comeback?" asked Leshawna.

"That's it" said Birch.

"Okay, we'll be back" said Harold.

"Bye Professor" said Sadie as she and the rest of the team (except Eva) said goodbye.

"So where we find this May girl?" asked Anne Maria.

"She should be a forest North of Oldale Town" said Harold.

"And Oldale Town is where?" asked Sadie.

"North of Littleroot Town" said Harold.

"And where's that?" asked Lindsay.

"Uh, we're already here" said Harold.

"Oh" said Lindsay as Anne Maria rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's go already!" shouted Eva as she walked back to the path where they saved Professor Birch.

"Wait for us Eva" said Sadie as they ran after Eva.

**Confessional Break**

**Leshawna: Man, no Heather of Alejandro is nice, but Eva still puts me on edge. Along with that Lightning fool. And I feel tension coming off of Lindsay and Anne Maria. Well, just Anne Maria.**

**Sadie: Katie, if your watching, I want you to know that I'm starting the biggest separation of our life's. I'LL MISS YOU (Starts to cry)**

"So Harold man" said Lightning "How can Lightning catch Pokemon?"

"Well you use Pokeballs to capture Pokemon" said Harold "But you can only buy Pokeballs after we return to Professor Birch"

"Drats" said Anne Maria under her breath.

"So what kind of Pokemon are here?" asked Leshawna.

"Well there are many types of Pokemon, like-"

Suddenly Chris's Chatot came out of nowhere and started pecking Harold on the head.

"OW, OW OW. GAH!" shouted Harold as he attempted to cover his head.

"Shut it Harold. Shut it Harold" squawked Chatot as it kept pecking Harold on the head. It then flew away, leaving Harold on the ground.

**Confessional Break**

**Leshawna: What just happened?**

**Chris: Hehehe, that felt good.**

**Lindsay: Where have I seen that bird before? Maybe Chris knows.**

Harold layed motionless on the ground as his teammates stood over him.

"Harold" said Leshawna "You okay baby?"

"Ah" Harold got up and felt around his head "That hurts"

"Guess Chris really means it when he said don't reveal stuff" said Sadie.

"He's mean" said Lindsay.

"He sure is" said Anne Maria.

"Let's go already" said Eva as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Give Harold a minute girl" said Leshawna as she narrowed her eyes at Eva.

"Scary girl right. Lightning wanna find May so he can catch Sha-Pokemon"

"Ah, I'm okay" said Harold "That was nothing compared to the time Courtney hit me in the nuts last season during the finale"

"What about the time Duncan landed on you on that horse during the Western movie theme?" asked Lindsay.

"Yeah that was worst" said Harold.

"Or that time when you landed in the water on a split during the jumping challenge during the first season" said Sadie.

"Okay, that hurt too" said Harold.

"Or the time when Duncan, Geoff, and DJ pulled all those pranks on you" said Lindsay.

"That was emotionally painful...except the hot sauce thing" said Harold.

"Alright, let's GO!" shouted Eva as she walked towards Oldale Town.

"She's mean too" said Lindsay.

"Yep" said Anne Maria.

"Uh huh" said Sadie.

"You've got that right" said Leshawna.

"Sure is" said Harold.

"No opinion" said Lightning. So they just followed after Eva as they continued walking to Oldale Town.

**Confessional Break**

**Chris: Was I being mean when I hurt Harold? HeheHE, no. It be a pointless season if Harold just explains everything (puts on glasses like Harold). Hey, Pokemon gain exp points every time they fight. Gosh, you don't use that Pokemon for that Pokemon. (removes glasses) I'm not good at impressions, but I am at making a point.**

**Chatot: Shut it Harold. Shut it Harold.**

**Harold:(Holding an ice pack to his head) Man, Chris is so mean to me. I think I can sympathize with Ezekiel and Dakota. But hey, it could be worse, Blaineley could of been the host.**

Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Lightning, Sadie, Anne Maria, and Eva kept walking as they made their way to Oldale Town until something jumped in there path. It was another Zigzagoon.

"AH!" shouted Lindsay as she clung to Anne Maria in shock, Anne Maria narrowing her eyes at Lindsay.

"It's just another Zigzagoon" said Harold.

"Should we just ignore it?" asked Sadie.

"Well you have three options. We could fight it and make our Pokemon stronger, we could run if we don't feel like fighting, or we could capture it if we had Pokeballs. So I think we should-"

Lightning pushed Harold down as he approached the Zigzagoon "Lightning ain't running. Lightning never runs" he then clicked on his Pokeball "Up first is the starter for Lightning's team, Torchic!" he threw Torchic's Pokeball and the orange chicken was released.

"Torchic"

"Alright Torchic, peck at it's eyes"

"...Tor?"

"What. what's wrong with you?"

"Lightning" shouted Harold "Torchic only knows scratch and growl"

"Fine. Torchic, use scratch" Torchic ran over to the Zigzagoon and scratched at it's face with it's talons. The Zigzagoon recovered and slammed it's head into Torchic "Shake it off and jump on it's back" Torchic jumped on Zigzagoon's back "Good, now scratch it again" Torchic then started scratching madly at Zigzagoon's back. Zigzagoon gave a painful yelp before it fell down to the ground.

"ShaLightning!" shouted Lightning as he made a pose.

"Good job tough guy" said Anne Maria.

"Nicely done" said Harold.

"Psh, it was nothing" said Lightning as he returned Torchic to it's Pokeball.

"Well let's put this guy to the side" said Sadie as she picked up Zigzagoon and placed to next to a tree.

"Good idea Sadie" said Lindsay.

"..." Eva remained silent as she watched all this.

**Confessional Break**

**Eva: Okay, I'll admit that my temper lost me the first season. And why I probably didn't compete the next two seasons. But I'm not going to let it happen again okay. OKAY!**

**Lightning: Lightning did good at beating that Zigzagoon. Which he could've captured it though. On second thought, it be too weak if two shots could take it down. Lightning want Sha-Pokemon that could duke it out for hours, unlike Lightning's team.**

**Sadie: I know we would have to fight Pokemon, but it kinda feels like animal abuse. I wouldn't really know, every other season they seemed to just abuse us.**

Soon Team Hoenn arrived in Oldale Town.

"Yes" said Leshawna "We finally arrived"

"Can we do some shopping?" asked Lindsay.

"Woo, I'll agree to that" said Anne Maria.

"Same here" said Sadie.

"Guys, not to damper the mood" said Harold "But I think we should get supplies after we're done with Professor Birch"

"AW" moaned the three girls, earning a pair of rolling eyes from Eva.

"Sorry, it's just that when we're done with him, we'll be able to buy Pokeballs"

"Good enough for Lightning" said Lightning.

"So Harold, where this May girl be?" asked Leshawna.

Harold was about to open his mouth when he saw that Chris's Chatot was resting on the roof of the Pokemon center, staring at Harold.

Harold just stared at it until he opened his mouth, in which Chatot spread it's wings. Harold closed his mouth, which Chatot closed it's wings at.

"Harold, you okay baby?" asked Leshawna.

"Just fearing for my life" said Harold as he pointed at Chatot.

"That birdie is creepy" said Lindsay.

"Definitely" said Anne Maria.

"Let's just go North" said Eva impatiently.

Team Hoenn followed the path that led to the forest North of Oldale Town.

"Alright, fan out and find May" said Harold.

"Right" said the rest of the team.

"They kept looking around the forest, making sure not to run into any Pokemon as they looked. Lindsay was the farthest into the forest, simply shifting her head left and right. She soon noticed a girl with a red bandana.

"Um excuse me" said Lindsay as she approached the girl.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for a girl named May, have you've seen her"

"Yes, I'm May" said May with a smile.

"Oh...Guys I've found her" shouted Lindsay.

Soon the rest of Team Hoenn arrived on the scene.

"Are you guys the contestant for the game show dad talked about?" asked May.

"Yeah, Total Drama" said Harold "Fun to watch, painful to play"

"Oh, um okay" said May. "Can I know your names?"

"I'm Harold"

"And I'm Lindsay"

"Anne Maria"

"I be Lightning"

"Leshawna girl"

"Sadie"

"...Eva"

"Well it's nice to meet you all" said May. "I was wondering, mind if I have a battle with one of you"

"You mean right now?" asked Leshawna.

"Of course" said May.

"Dibs, I called it" said Harold.

"Drats" said Lightning and Eva.

"Alright, you already know the rules about Pokemon battling, right Harold?" asked May.

"I've known the rules since I was three" said Harold "I'm totally ready.

**Confessional Break**

**Harold: My first Pokemon Battle. AH, DREAMS DO COME TRUE. This day would be perfect if it wasn't for the Chatot beating(hears squawking outside) No (holds legs to his face) Not again.**

**Chris(Chatot on his shoulder):Hehehe, I love my job.**

"Okay" May threw a Pokeball "Let's go Torchic" Torchic was released from it's Pokeball.

"Tor"

"Time to show the Hoenn region my wicked skills" he threw Mudkip's Pokeball "Let's go Mudkip" Mudkip was released.

"Mudkip"

"This is so exciting" said Lindsay.

"Totally" said Sadie.

"Alright y'all" said Lightning as he stood between them "This be a 1 on 1 battle between May's chicken and Harold's water thing. The one who's still standing wins. SHA-BEGIN!"

"Alright Torchic, use growl" shouted May as her Torchic growled at Mudkip.

"Mudkip, quickly use tackle before she can use growl again"

"Mud" Mudkip ran over to Torchic.

"Dodge it" Torchic dodged.

"Mudkip turn around and use growl" Mudkip shifted back to Torchic and growled.

"Torchic use scratch" Torchic jumped at Mudkip.

"Dodge it!" Mudkip leapt to the side "Now use tackle" Mudkip slammed into Torchic.

"Torchic, quickly clamp onto Mudkip's fin"

"What?" Harold had no time to give an order as Torchic clamped it's foot onto Mudkip's head fin.

"Mudkip, shake Torchic off" Mudkip shook it's head around as it attempted to shake Torchic off, to no avail.

"Hehe, sorry Harold. Torchic, use scratch with your other foot" Torchic started scratching Mudkip in the face with it's remaining foot, Mudkip yelping in pain.

"MUDKIP!... Mudkip, ram your head into a tree"

"What?"

Mudkip then ran towards a tree, it's goal to slam Torchic between it's head and the tree.

"Torchic, get off" But before Torchic could release itself from Mudkip, Mudkip rammed Torchic into the tree, crushing Torchic between Mudkip's bead and the tree. Torchic released it's hold on Mudkip. It fell to the ground with swirls in it's eyes"

"Torchic be unable to battle. Harold wins y'all

"Torchic" shouted May as she ran over to Torchic. She picked it up and hugged it close to her head "You did amazing" she returned Torchic to it's Pokeball.

"Way to go Harold" shouted Leshawna as she and the others (minus Eva) clapped.

"Thank you Leshawna" shouted Harold. Harold then walked over to his Mudkip, picked it off the ground, and hugged it.

"Mudkip, you and I are going to go far. You were amazing and we're going far"

"Mudkip" Mudkip returned to it's Pokeball.

"That was a nice match Harold" said May "No wonder your a Pokemon genius"

"Thank you May"

"Well" said May as she turned towards the path out of the forest "Let's go back to my dad"

"Finally" said Eva.

Team Hoenn followed May as they made there way back to Professor Birch's lab. They arrived in Littleroot Town without any troubles, entering Professor Birch's lab.

"Hey dad" said May as she walked over to her father.

"Hello May, and welcome back Team Hoenn" said Birch.

"Dad, these guys are good trainers. Harold was able to beat me" said May.

"Well good for you Harold" said Birch.

"Thank you Professor" said Harold.

"Okay" said Eva "We brought your daughter back, now what?"

"Well, I think I'll give you all these" he picked seven devices off of his counter and handed one to each member of Team Hoenn.

"What are these?" asked Lindsay.

"Well Lindsay, these are-" Harold stopped talking when he heard Chatot squawking outside "...Professor Birch, take it away"

"This device is called the Pokedex. You can use these to scan Pokemon upon encountering them. It will tell you the Pokemon's name, but most information you can only obtain by capturing the Pokemon itself"

"Dang, he's right" said Anne Maria as she looked at her Pokedex. While Treeko, Torchic, Mudkip, and Zigzagoon were in there, only Treeko had any information on it.

"Wicked" said Harold "I got a Pokemon, won my first battle, and received a Pokedex. In one day"

"Oh Harold, I forgot something" May reached into her pocket and handed Harold five Pokedollars "This is for beating me"

"Thanks May"

"Wait" said Eva "We get money if we beat people?"

"Yeah" said Professor Birch "The stronger the trainer, the more money you get"

"Sweet" said Anne Maria.

"Leshawna liking this season" said Leshawna.

"Yay, shopping money" said Lindsay as she hugged Sadie.

"One more thing" said Professor Birch as he pulled out seven shoe boxes "These are for you"

"What are these?" asked Lightning.

"Running shoes. If you wear these, you'll be able to run for hours" said Birch.

"Sha-sweet" said Lightning. He immediately put them on and ran around the room.

"Awesome" said Harold.

"But there so tacky" said Lindsay.

"But you'll run faster" said Leshawna as she placed her's on.

"Fine" said Lindsay sadly as she put her's on "They do feel nice"

"So what do we do now Professor?" asked Sadie.

"Well, the next place you could go is Robusto City" said Birch "It's just west of Oldale Town"

"Okay, thanks Professor" said Harold as Team Hoenn went out the door.

"Good luck guys" said May "I hope one of you wins the game"

.

**And chapter 5 is done.**

**On another note...I'M SORRY! I know I haven't uploaded in a long time. I've been working on two of my other stories (which your free to read) and this one sort of got forgotten. I haven't given up on this story, it'll just be that I'll take awhile to write the chapters. Total Drama Pokemon Region is still running.**

**With that out of the way, I'll be waiting for those reviews.**


End file.
